Life At the Fullbusters'
by PurpleDiva888
Summary: She was simply an ordinary girl before her late mother passed away,but that was the past. Now, Lucy Heartfilia finds herself living with one of Fiore's wealthiest family, the Fullbusters. "So this is the girl you were talking about mom?" "I'm Lucy," Lucy forced a smile. "I know, mom told us your name a few minutes ago." She knew by that moment that they were not going to get along.
1. The Fullbusters

**A/N: This is a new story! The idea just suddenly popped up in my head and well, I decided to write it! Well here it is!**

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia gaped in awe at the huge building in front of. It was <strong>HUGE, <strong>no**, GIGANTIC**!Her mother and the owner of the house were good friends, therefore the huge gap between their social lives. Her mother begged her friend to let Lucy live with her, knowing that she would die soon no matter what the doctors tried to do to save her life. Her friend, knowing it was her mother's final wishes, agreed to take care of Lucy.

'_If only you were still here, mama...' _Lucy thought, a tear slid down her cheek. She slapped herself, _'Cheer up Lucy! You have to be strong! Stop crying!'_ Lucy smiled confidently and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" A woman's voice, answered. The door opened and revealed a beautiful woman in her late-thirties. She had short, jet black hair and black eyes.

Remembering her manners, Lucy immediately bowed, "U-um, hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia's daughter,"

The woman's eyes softened and she smiled gently, "Hello, dear, I'm very sorry for your mother,"

Lucy nodded, stiffly, still touchy about the subject.

"My name is Ur Fullbuster, just call me Ur," Ur smiled, warmly.

"Thank you for letting me live here Ur-san," Lucy smiled, politely.

"Oh, no worries sweety, Layla and I were good friends, come in," Ur gestured Lucy to come in.

Lucy looked around her surroundings, and noticed a grand piano on a corner of the room, on top was three beautiful roses on a glass vase. On the other side of the room were a 64-inch flat screen TV and three large, black leather sofas with a low table in front of it. A grand, glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. The TV area had a soft, white carpet, covering the area. There was a glass bookshelf filled with books next to the TV. A small, glass table, a vase full of white tulips on top, stood next to the bookshelf. Photos of Ur, a pretty girl, and two boys, around her age that she didn't recognize were placed on the glass racks. It was a very modern and fancy living room. Judging by the looks of it, it wasn't fancy for Ur.

"Ur-san? Who are those two boys?" Lucy pointed to the two boys on the picture. One had white hair while the other boy had black hair, both having piercing black eyes like Ur's. The girl had pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh," Ur chuckled, "Those two are my sons, the one with white hair is Lyon, while the one with black hair is Gray, the girl there is my daughter, her name is Ultear,"

Lucy nodded, then recognized the four with a tall man with white hair and brown eyes, "Is that your husband?"

Ur nodded, "He is currently on a business trip, so he won't be able to meet you,"

"Oh," Lucy said quietly.

"Let me call my children and introduce them to you," Ur smiled, "Lyon! Gray! Ultear-dear! Come here!"

Three teenagers came down from the stairs.

"What is it mom?" Ultear asked. She was wearing a long sleeved, black shirt with a long, gray vest over it, and shorts, also wearing boots.

"You called mom?" asked Lyon. He was wearing a white shirt and long jeans.

"Yeah?" Gray asked, wearing a blue collared shirt, some buttons unbuttoned, and black pants with a brown belt.

"This is Lucy, she'll be staying here from now on," Ur pointed to Lucy. Lucy smiled, slightly and said a 'Hello'

"It's very nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Ultear," Ultear smiled, "I sure am glad that there would be another girl in the house!"

"It's nice to meet you too Ultear, I like your outfit by the way," Lucy commented.

Ultear smirked, "Thanks, your outfit is really cute, too,"

"Hey Lucy, I'm Lyon," Lyon grinned, "If you need any help just tell me,"

"Hey," Lucy smiled, she liked them. They were very nice to her.

"So this is the girl you were talking about mom?" Gray raised an eyebrow. Lucy had to admit he was handsome, not that Lyon wasn't handsome.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy forced a smile, despite being irked by him for acting so arrogant.

"I know, mom told us your name a few minutes ago," Gray smirked.

"Gray! Be nice!" Ultear scolded.

"Oh come on, I was just teasing a bit," Gray groaned, "You could totally see her ogling at me! Right?" Gray winked and smirked, cockily.

'_We are SO not going to get along well,'_ Lucy thought while glaring at the smirking black-haired boy in front of her.

* * *

><p>Lucy was being showed around and she was fascinated at how big and modern it was. They finally stopped.<p>

"This is your room," Ur pointed to a wooden door, on the right corner, "Ultear's is next to yours, so just ask her if you need any help, Lyon and Gray's room are upstairs by the way,"

"Thank you Ur-san, I really appreciate it," Lucy smiled and bowed.

"Wait till you see your room," Ur smirked and waved. Lyon waved and went upstairs, leaving the three of them.

"I'm going to my room," Gray muttered, before leaving.

Ultear faced Lucy and gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry about Gray, he's a bit cocky,"

Lucy just smiled back, "Could we go to the Jacuzzi?"

"Sure," Ultear smiled.

* * *

><p>After going to the Jacuzzi, Lucy and Ultear played tennis in the tennis court.<p>

"I'm going inside my room okay? I want to start unpacking," Lucy smiled, tired from playing tennis.

"Okay, I'm going to my room too, just shout if you need anything," said Ultear before gently shutting her door.

Lucy entered her room and gasped when she looked inside her room. The wall was rose pink; there was a king-sized bed, with a bedside table next to it, on top was an iPad and a vase full of roses. A bookshelf was next to it. Next to the bookshelf was a study desk; placed on top was a pink Mac and iPhone. The room also contained a big TV and a dressing table. She opened her large, white wardrobe and saw a LOT of clothes. Seeing the outfits, she was sure Ultear picked it for her. Despite her wardrobe being full, she placed her clothes inside the wardrobe. Once she was done unpacking, she laid on the silk-sheeted bed and sighed happily. Standing up again, she sat on her study desk and decided to write a letter to her mom.

_Dear mom,_

_How is it going in heaven? I'm doing fine here, Ur-san, Ultear, and Lyon are very nice to me. While Gray, one of Ur-san's son is so annoying! He was so cocky, well, he was handsome, but he was also so arrogant! I haven't met Mr. Fullbuster yet, I wonder what he is like. I think I'll like living here. Don't worry mom, I'm doing great, you don't need to worry about me. It's getting late now, I better catch some sleep. I'll write more soon._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Lucy stopped writing and immediately fell asleep when her body landed on the pink bed, even if it was just seven.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, and Lucy was unaware that there was an intruder in her room. The intruder sneakily crept inside her room and stared at the letter on top of the pink study desk.<p>

"So that's what she thinks about me huh?" The intruder smirked, "Now let's see what she'll say tomorrow," before exiting the room, soundlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure you guys know who the intruder was right? *Smirk*Anyway, please R&R!**


	2. School

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I actually got five reviews in just one chapter! You don't know how happy I am! I even updated the same day! I don't know if it is good or not so please tell me, I'm sorry if it is bad. It seems I forgot to add a disclaimer! Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me! And here are the replies for the review:**

**Fullbuster1597: Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Hachibukai: Hehehe, I knew that it was WAY too obvious, it is rude *frown* you better learn some manners Gray Fullbuster! (I have no idea why I said that when I was the one writing him that way :p)**

**ShiningStellar: Thanks! Here's the next chapter.**

**KittyArt: Thank you! Hehe, I'm sure you guessed it right.**

**Indh13: Here's the next chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Lucy!" Ultear shook Lucy, desperately trying to wake her up.<p>

"Five more minutes," Lucy mumbled while hugging a stuffed bunny she had brought.

"But you have to get ready at school!" Ultear shouted, still shaking Lucy.

"Oh, I se- wait, what?" Lucy's eyes shot open.

"Finally!" Ultear grinned, while wiping some sweat from her forehead, "You sure are a heavy sleeper!"

Lucy pouted, then her expression turned serious, "I'm going to school?"

"Of course you are!" said Ur, who was holding what to be the uniform of the school, which consisted of a white blouse with a plaid ribbon on the neck part and a plaid skirt. Seeing the uniform, Lucy's eyes were wide now, "I-isn't that the uniform of t-the most prestigious school here?"

"Yup," Ur smiled, "What would Layla say if I didn't provide you any education?"

"B-but Ur-san, it must have been expensive," Lucy reasoned.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Ur shook her head, repeating Lucy's name, "It's no big deal! It's just two million jewels (A/N: Yup, I'm using jewels) per month!"

"T-t-two M-m-million jewels? And more importantly per month?" Lucy stuttered.

"Anyway, hurry! Get dressed! The school starts at seven!" Ur shoved Lucy the uniform and pushed her to the bathroom.

"B-but Ur-san!" Lucy tried to protested while being shoved by Ur.

"Chop-chop Lucy! You don't want to be late!" Ur shouted and slammed the door.

Lucy sighed and blinked seeing the bathroom, she stared in awe. Scolding herself for wasting time, she quickly brush her teeth and took a quick shower. She held the uniform with shaky hands; Who wouldn't? It was made of silk! Was it even fit for someone like her? Deciding to try it, she quickly changed. Lucy stared at herself in the mirror; realizing she was spacing out, she quickly exited the bathroom and was greeted with the Fullbusters.

"I knew you'll look good with it!" Ur squealed.

"Here," Ultear, wearing the same uniform with her own personal touches handed Lucy a plaid ribbon, "Wear it, I assure you it'll match,"

Lucy nodded and quickly switched her blue ribbon to the plaid one, she looked at them for opinion. Ur gave an approving nod, Ultear gave a smile, Lyon, wearing the uniform which consisted of a shirt and a plaid tie and black pants gave thumbs up, and Gray, with the same uniform just stared at her, as if realizing she was waiting for her comment, he smirked at her, as if saying 'It looks surprisingly good to you'. Lucy smiled at their positive comments.

"Anyway, let's have breakfast," Ur clasped her hands together. The teens nodded and followed her downstairs. As they seated themselves, they had a small chat (Except for Lucy who was busy staring in awe at the dining room) Soon, a couple of maids started bringing salad, a basket of bread, roasted meat while Lucy just gaped at the amount of food.

"Enjoy your meal," The maids bowed and left.

After sharing greetings, they dig in. Lucy took a bite and it was delicious! Despite liking it, she ate in a normal speed compared to the boys. But suddenly, Lucy choked on her food. Ultear and Ur looked at her in worry.

"Is the salad not fresh?" Ultear asked, worriedly, "I'll tell the chefs about it,"

"Or is the meat too hard?" Ur asked, "Chefs! Chefs!"

"Um, no! Not at all! The salad was fresh and the meat was soft! It's just that..." Lucy trailed off, blushing and looking down.

"Just that?" Ur raised an eyebrow.

"Gray and Lyon are not wearing c-clothes," Lucy stuttered, pointing to the two boys, who now looked down to see they had strippped and frantically started searching for them.

"Gray! Lyon!" Ur scolded.

"Sorry mom!" They squeaked; Lucy chuckled, it was kind of rare to see the cocky Gray Fullbuster cower in fear, _'Better remember this moment' _Lucy laughed.

"Anyway mom, we're done with breakfast, we'll go to school now," Ultear smiled, while letting the maid pick up her plate.

"Alright honey," Ur nodded, "Oh, Lucy?"

"Yes Ur-san?"

"Here," Ur handed Lucy a VERY expensive laptop and a branded fashionable bag, the type that girls would die for, "There's also a new pencil case, make up, oh, I think I put an iPhone and iPad too, and I bought you another laptop by the way,"

Lucy, knowing that Ur would start ranting about what her mother would say smiled and hesitantly held out her shaking hands to accept the things Ur gave her.

"Thank you Ur-san, I **really** appreciate it," Lucy said, while emphasizing the really.

Ur smiled, "I almost forgot! Here's you wallet! The money is in there too, by the way, about two million jewels should be enough for a month right?"

Lucy gaped, "Um, Ur-san, it's actuall-"

"Mom! It's not enough! How could we go shopping with just that much? Gap and Zara have new items today! We're going there after school!" Ultear reasoned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Lucy dear! I should have thought more!" Ur sent Lucy an apologetic look and added ten million jewels, to the now shocked Lucy from holding such a big amount of money.

"Tell me if you need more!" Ur flashed a smile.

"The car is ready," A butler bowed to Ur, "Please follow me, we shall depart immediately,"

Gray, Lyon, Ultear, and a shocked Lucy being dragged by Ur followed the butler. Lucy now stared at the brand new black limo in front of her; The Fullbusters was rich without a doubt.

* * *

><p>Lucy was sure that she had gaped and gasped for more than thirty times by now, the school was ten times bigger than the Fullbusters!<p>

"We know, our current house is so small compared to this," said Gray.

"Our previous house was actually bigger than this," Lyon noted. Lucy felt that she could faint right now.

"Our mom said that we should live in a simpler life," Ultear smiled.

"I still prefer our previous house," Gray scoffed.

"Same here," Lyon agreed.

"Stop being so selfish! There are people less fortunate than us!" Ultear crossed her arms, scowling.

Both boys pouted.

"What grade are you anyway Ultear?" Lucy asked.

"Same as you and Gray (A/N: I'm making her the same age as them), Lyon's a year older," Ultear replied.

"How come you don't call him Lyon-nii then?"

"Mom told me that I was more mature than him, and that he didn't deserve the title," Ultear said simply. Gray snickered while Lucy giggled, Lyon blushed beet red.

"Let's just go in," Lyon muttered, still having a tint of pink on his face.

"Alright," Lucy laughed. They walked in and all eyes were on them, Lucy blushed from the attention, looking at Ultear for an answer.

"We are one of the richest and popular ones," Ultear answered her silent question. Gray and Lyon nodded.

"That's why we don't want you to look like a normal student so Ultear asked you to wear those converse and ribbon," Gray smirked. Lucy blushed, she had to admit even if he was annoying, he was handsome.

Gray's smirk deepen, "You sure do daydream about me a lot, huh?"

"W-who said I was daydreaming about you?" Lucy huffed, "It could be anyone!"

"So you admit you were daydreaming?" Lyon raised an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Lyon! You were supposed to be on my side!" Lucy whined.

"High-five bro!" Gray grinned, raising his hand. Lyon smirked and high-fived with Gray.

"Ultear, they're being mean," Lucy pouted, pointing the duos.

Ultear sighed, and shook her head, "You three are so childish, you act like a five year old,"

The group laughed together.

"Anyway, we'll show you to the principal's office," Lyon smiled. Lucy nodded and followed the three Fullbuster siblings.

"Are you guys the most popular ones here?" Lucy asked while they were walking through the corridors.

"Well, not exactly, not only us, we sort of have a group, so it's not only us," Ultear smiled.

"What is it called?" Lucy asked.

"It's called Fairy Tail," The Fullbusters siblings said together, grinning.

"Why Fairy Tail?"

"It just crossed our minds, the question 'Do fairies have tails?'" Lyon shrugged.

"Creative right?" Gray grinned.

"Don't say as if it's you who named it!" Ultear knocked his head. Lucy laughed, she wondered what they were like, Fairy Tail….

* * *

><p><em>Sneak Peak:<em>

_Lucy twitched, she can't believe it! _

"_Chill Lucy," said Lyon._

"_Keep your cool," Gray adviced._

"_Why are you all of your advices related to cold?" Lucy shouted, knocking the duos._

_Ultear sweatdropped, "You should really calm down Lucy,"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Second chapter! I really thank you to those who review and favourited/subscribed my stories! Well, please R&R! **


	3. Perverted Principal, Chaos, and Shopping

**A/N: Done with the third chapter! Yay! Thanks for all who reviewed, favourited, or suscribed! I'm so happy that I got 8 more reviews! I'm sorry I can't reply to the reviews, I have to study for an upcoming test! Well here it is!**

* * *

><p>Lucy twitched, she can't believe it!<p>

"Chill Lucy," said Lyon.

"Keep your cool," Gray adviced.

"Why are you all of your advices related to cold?" Lucy shouted, knocking the duos.

Ultear sweatdropped, "You should really calm down Lucy,"

"How could I Ultear?" Lucy said, darkly as her bangs covered her eyes, "This school is crazy!" Lucy shouted as a paper airplane hit her.

"Whose paper airplane is this?" Lucy roared. The Fullbusters gulped; she sure was scary.

"A-anyway, I'll be going to class," Lyon looked to the floor to not meet their stares and ran out of the classroom.

"Lyon! You're such a scaredy cat!" Gray growled.

"Let's just calm her down Gray," Ultear said, pointing to a roaring Lucy punching at a random people with a shaky finger. Gray sighed, nodding.

"Oi! Calm down!" Gray shouted, locking Lucy's hand while Ultear dragged the injured, collapsed students and sat them on their seats, putting make up on so it hid the bruises.

"I can't! How could I! This class is crazy! Not to mention the principal is a pervert!" Lucy shouted.

_Flashback:_

"_Here's the principal's office," Lyon pointed to the door._

"_We'll company you," Gray offered._

"_Thanks guys," Lucy smiled, 'I guess Gray could be nice too'._

"_No problem, we get to skip Math," Gray smirked._

'_I take that back,' Lucy's vein popped._

"_Let's go inside," Ultear smiled. They entered the office and saw a little man sitting on an expensive-looking black leather chair._

_Lucy became nervous; she immediately bowed, "H-hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm the new student,"_

_The little man laughed, "I know, Ur told me about you, I'm Makarov by the way,"_

_Lucy frowned; Was Gray controlling him? Seeing Lucy's frown, Gray chuckled._

"_Anyway, let's get you signed up shall we?" Makarov turned to the Fullbuster siblings and they nodded, as if approving something._

"_Huh?" _

_Makarov came closer to Lucy and asked, "Where would you like your stamp?"_

_Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

"_Where would you like your __**Fairy Tail**__ stamp to be and what color?" Makarov repeated, patiently._

"_I don't get it," Lucy stated, honestly._

"_You sure are slow Lucy," Gray chuckled._

"_It means that you need a stamp to join our group, Fairy Tail,__ and this man over here is our leader, but we prefer calling him master,__" Ultear explained._

"_Oh! I'm sorry!" Lucy bowed, "At my right hand please! I'd like it pink!"_

_Makarov chuckled and stamped Lucy's hand._

"_All done," Makarov smiled, warmly, "Welcome to Fairy Tail"_

_Lucy smiled brightly in return; He sure was nice, he was like a grandpa to her._

"_By the way Lucy, because you're a female, come over here," Makarov instructed, motioning her to come. Lucy, confused did as he told, but she hadn't expected a spank on her butt! The Fullbusters and Makarov laughed._

"_Master," Lucy gritted her teeth, them laughing was not making her anger any better, "You're such a pervert!" Lucy kicked him and sent the poor old man flying. (A/N: No worries, he doesn't have any broken bones)_

_Stomping, she faced the Fullbusters, "Let's go!" Lucy barked. They saluted and squeaked an 'Aye' Following the stomping Lucy, they went to class. As soon as they entered, the classroom was in chaos._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey! Mr. Ryuu is coming!" Someone shouted. The students, including Ultear and Gray rushed to their seats, it made them look like a discipline and calm class. A few seconds later, the door opened and it revealed a middle-aged man which seemed to be the teacher came in. He stared at Lucy, then at the mess.

"Hi?" Lucy said, awkwardly waving at the man.

"Ms. Heartfilia, I'm going to have to talk to you later," He announced. Lucy gulped, getting detention on her first day was certainly not what she had planned.

* * *

><p>Lucy chomped on the poor steak, fuming.<p>

"O-oi Lucy," Lyon started, but shut his mouth directly when he saw Lucy's glare.

"A-at least you got out of it," Gray offered.

"I'm not mad about that," Lucy growled, taking another hard bite of the steak,"I'm mad because you guys left me dealing with the teacher! You could have said that it was not my fault!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger and turned mega-sized while the siblings cowered in fear.

"Oh, by the way, where's the rest of Fairy Tail?" Lucy, now in normal size asked, while slurping on her strawberry smoothie. Ultear, Lyon, and Gray sweatdropped at how her mood changed so easily.

"They usually don't come to school in the first day because they're still on a vacation," Ultear said, and took a bite of her salad.

"We usually do that but we didn't go anywhere because of the sudden news of you staying with us," Lyon explained.

"And I thought I could finally go to Hollywood," Gray frowned, "Now flame-brain's gonna get all annoying,"

"Flame-brain?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

"That's his nickname for Natsu, he's quite loud, but he's a good friend, though he does the unexpected a lot of times," Ultear smiled.

"Like?"

"Well, sometimes he'll just barge in, and we don't know how but he enters through the window,"

Lucy sweatdropped; that guy was not any ordinary one.

"And even if they fight a lot, Gray and Natsu are actually best friends," Lyon smirked while looking at the now fuming Gray.

"We are NOT best friends! Why would I be best friends with such an idiotic guy?" Gray scoffed.

"Oh really?" Lyon's smirk widened.

"I wonder about that~" Ultear smirked, playfully.

"Shut up Lyon! Ultear!" Gray shouted, his face red.

Lucy chuckled at the sight, she was now much more curious about Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>"U-um, Ultear?"<p>

"Yeah?" Ultear replied.

"Are you sure we're shopping h-here?" Lucy stuttered, she pointed a shaky finger to the most expensive mall in Magnolia. One item would at least cost 100 000 jewels.

"Of course!" Ultear beamed, "Lots of shops are having new items! And if you're worrying about the money, mom gave me a credit card," Ultear showed the shiny black cards that could even buy a private jet and an island.

"Then why do we have to be here?" Gray complained, crossing his arms with an annoyed look on his face.

Lyon nodded, "If is' just shopping and you need help carrying your shoppping bags, go call a butler or something,"

"It won't be fun right?" Ultear smirked, evily, "Afterall, I do enjoy seeing your pitiful state,"

Both boys look at each other, horrified.

"Ultear! You can't do this to us!" Gray shrieked.

"We're too young to die!" Lyon waved his arms wildly.

"Puh-lease, didn't you say it's just shopping?" Ultear grinned.

"It was Lyon who said it! Not me!" Gray defended.

"Hey! Don't blame it all on me! You complained first!" Lyon accused.

"You guys will come with us to shopping or else," Ultear threatened in '**the**' tone.

"O-or e-else?" Gray stuttered.

"I'll dress you up as a maid and spread it to school!" Ultear decided happily.

"You won't dare Ultear," Lyon frowned.

"How could you even beat us? You can't even lift a 10 Kg barbel," Gray smirked.

The boys had predicted Ultear to frown and pout but she was still smiling, "Then I'll ask Erza to help!"

The boys gulped, raising their hands in defeat, "We'll come!"

Ultear smiled triumphantly and grabbed Lucy's hand, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"This.. is.. so.. heavy.." Gray panted, carrying an at least twenty-eight shopping bags.<p>

"I.. carried.. thirty-two!" Lyon said, stopping every word to take breaths.

"Shouldn't we help them Ultear?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Nope!" Ultear smiled, cheerfuly, "Leave them be! Oh! There's new items there, come on Lucy! Hurry!"

Lucy gave a pitying look to the now shocked and horrified boys before catching up to Ultear.

* * *

><p>Gray landed on the soft, black leather sofa, they had just went home from shopping,"Finally!"<p>

Lyon nodded, wiping a sweat of his forehead. Ultear shook her head, "Boys, boys, this isn't even much, it's only the two of us, wait till all the girls are back!"

The boys groaned.

"At least you have the other boys to help you!" Lucy pointed out, which had made the boys feel better,"By the way Ultear,"

"Hmm?" Ultear replied, her attention mainly focused at the new clothes instead of Lucy.

"How much did we spent?"

"Approximately thirty-six million jewels," Ultear replied simply.

Lucy fainted from the price.

Ultear turned her head to Lucy, "I know it's a bit too much but-" Ultear stopped when she saw Lucy had fainted.

"Lucy? Oi! Lucy?" Ultear shook Lucy, but Lucy remained passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! Sorry! No sneak peaks this time! By the way, for those who read my story Fairy Tail High School, I'm almost done with the second chapter. I'm also really sorry because I have test next week so I can't update fast, don't you just hate school? Well, please R&R! **


	4. The Fullbusters and Fairy Tail's Meeting

**A/N: THE FOURTH CHAPTER! YES! I COMPLETED IT! *Bows* I'm sorry, I'm stressed thanks to school. Here are the replies anyway:**

**Shining Stellar: (Chapter 2) Yup, they sure are! And I HAVE to update! Because somehow reviews = determination = new ideas! They just pop out of nowhere! (Chapter 3) Yup, I really do need luck! Here's the next chapter by the way! Thanks for reviewing all three chapters!**

**KawaiiOdango: Somehow, I just can't imagine Gray without cockiness, hehehe… And thanks! **

**Bareerah123: Thank you very much! Here's the next chapter!**

**Hachibukai: (Chapter 2) I know, I can't help making Gray and Ultear like that! I can already imagine Lucy's face! ^^ (Chapter 3) You're just like me! Yup, I would freak out! Thank you! I also like your stories by the way, I'm a fan of GraLu! I also thank you for reviewing all three chapters!**

**xXshenjaneXx: (Chapter 1) Yup, you guessed it right (Thumbs up) Thank you for your compliment, seriously! Thank you! (Chapter 2) You don't know how much I appreciate your compliment! =D (Chapter 3) Wow! You're loading me with so much compliments! Thank you! And I hope you pass! Thanks for reviewing all three chapters by the way!**

**NatsuXLucyXGrayFan: You do? Thank you!**

**Fullbuster1597: They sure are that it makes me jealous! T_T Really? I feel honored :) **

**Tempesta: Let me explain, Lucy is not as rich as the Fullbusters so you could say that she's not rich nor poor. Thanks for your wishes! Same here~**

**LizzyWasHere: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter! Master comment: Hehehe Gray and Lucy: I guess but I'll try to make it not awkward! I've read NaLu stories where they live together and it's pretty good. But I think the case here is that Gray is NOT a dense guy :s I'm sorry there's not much GraLu anyway! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me!**

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled, it had been a few days ever since she came to the Fullbusters' and she was slowly (AN: Very slowly!) adjusting to the sudden changes. She was certainly enjoying every minute of it. It wasn't everyday that she would live in a mansion right? Sure, her house was pretty big, but it was way smaller compared to the Fullbuster's mansion.

Lucy frowned; Now that she thought about it, she didn't go anywhere outside the mansion besides going to school and shopping. A grin was on her face; it was Saturday and perfect for exploring around.

'_Maybe I should ask Ur-san first if I could go explore around,'_ Lucy decided. She exited her room and frowned, _'Just where is Ur-san's room anyway? She just told me about Lyon, Gray, and Ultear's room.'_ After a while of thinking, she decided to just ask Ultear. Lucy knocked at the door and waited.

"Come in,"

Lucy opened the door and she stared in awe. Not that her room wasn't fancy but it was so... Ultear-like. The walls were painted a deep shade of purple and there was a king-sized bed with purple sheets on the center, Ultear was lying there with a laptop and black headphones. A black study desk similar like hers was on the corner of the room; on top was a vase of violets. Lucy could list more but there was something that was missing, something that Ultear would have for sure.

"Ultear?"

"Yeah?" Ultear looked up from her laptop and looked at the blonde.

"Where is your wardrobe?"

The question made Ultear burst laughing; Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Did I say something funny?"

Ultear stopped laughing and wiped her tears away, "Lucy, I have a walk-in closet,"

Lucy's mouth formed into an 'O'.

"There is NO way that I won't have a wardrobe," Ultear giggled.

"Anyway, Ultear? Where is Ur-san's room?" Lucy asked.

"Mom's away. Meeting. What did you need?" Ultear asked, curiously.

"I just want to tell her I want to go explore around," Lucy explained.

"Don't worry, mom will allow it for sure," Ultear smiled, "In fact, I'll go with you!"

"Thanks Ultear!" Lucy beamed.

Ultear chuckled, "No worries, let's get changed," Ultear pulled Lucy to her walk-in closet. Lucy stared; it was probably more suited as a drive-in closet!

"Wear this," Ultear handed Lucy a cute, flowery dress, a matching bracelet and necklace and high-heels. Ultear picked a black tank top with skinny jeans and boots for her. After changing, they went outside, leaving a message to the butlers and maids they went out for some fresh air. The neighborhood had big mansions, though they were still smaller compare to the Fullbuster's mansion, and big parks. They spotted several people walking their dogs; correction, **pampered** dogs. Lucy smiled nonetheless; she had a soft spot on animals, especially dogs. They were such cuddly, cute, little creatures!

"You like dogs Lucy?"

"Oh, well, yup! They're so adorable aren't they?" Lucy squealed.

"Seems like you have a soft spot on them," Ultear chuckled. Lucy giggled back and they continued chatting while walking through the huge neighborhood.

"How did you meet Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, sitting on a bench nearby, tired from walking.

"Huh? Oh! Well, it's a long story," Ultear smiled, sitting next to her.

"Just tell me!" Lucy persisted.

"Fine," Ultear chuckled.

_Flash back:_

"_Hey, Lyon-nii-chan, Gray, aren't you nervous?" A young Ultear asked her brothers. They were currently standing in front of the most prestigious school in Magnolia, Magnolia High. Ulte-_

"So you called him Lyon-nii back then? And you even added a 'Chan' to it!" Lucy giggled.

"Oh shush!" A flustered Ultear huffed, "I won't continue then!"

"No! I'm sorry! Continue!"

Ultear chuckled, "As I was saying…"

_Ultear held the edge of Lyon's shirt and whimpered, "I want to go back!" _

_Lyon sighed, "I wan-"_

"You sounded so cute Ultear!"

"LUCY!"

"Oh fine," Lucy grumbled.

_Lyon sighed, "I want to go back Ultear, Gray does too, but we're not complaining,"_

_Little Gray just stayed silent. Ultear looked down and stared at her shoes as if it was interesting to watch._

"_Come on, we'll get some ice-cream after school," Lyon tried to cheer Ultear up. But Ultear just stayed silent and nodded. Lyon ruffled his hair and sighed, Ultear's eyes would always light up hearing the word ice-cream; she hadn't smiled at all ever since they moved. As much as he wanted to complain, he had to be much more mature than her. Before he left for school, their mom had told Lyon to be more mature since he was older. _

"_Let's go in," Little Gray finally spoke, "We're going to be late,"_

"I never knew that Gray would be so quiet when he was young!" Lucy gasped.

Ultear despite wanting to laugh and the blonde's antic kept an annoyed look on her face, "Stop interrupting Lucy,"

"Sorry," Lucy smiled sheepishly, "It was just surprising,"

"Anyway…"

"_Let's go in," Little Gray finally spoke, "We're going to be late,"_

_Lyon and Ultear nodded; the three siblings went inside the school. There, Gray bumped into someone who was running._

"_Watch where you're going!" The pink-haired boy yelled. Gray just stared at him, not doing anything. _

_The pink-haired boy glared, "At least respond will ya?"_

"_I'm sorry for my brother but he didn't do it purposely," Lyon sighed, "Gray, say sorry,"_

_Gray had an annoyed look, but mumbled, "Sorry,"_

"_And I thought you were a silent freak!" The pink-haired boy grinned. Gray twitched at the comment. Ultear's corner of her mouth twitched while Lyon forgot about his home sickness and had to stifle a laugh; Gray was a silent boy and hard to annoy, seeing him annoyed was rare._

"_At least I'm not a loud freak," Gray said while scowling._

"_So you're bringing a fight?" The pink-haired boy taunted, but then grinned,"Not bad, and I thought you were a coward, the name's Natsu,"_

"_Gray," Gray smirked; despite being irked by the loud freak, he was starting to like him._

"_Gay?" Natsu burst out laughing._

'_I take that back' Gray twitched, "Are you deaf squinty eyes?"_

"_As if," Natsu scoffed, "At least I don't have a name similar to gay!"_

"_At least I don't have a girly name like 'Summer'!" (A/N: If I'm not mistaken, Natsu means Summer in English) Gray sneered._

_Lyon couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Both boys turned to him scowling, "Are you bringing a fight?"_

"_What do I see here? My younger brother and his friend challenging me?" Lyon smirked._

"_WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" The duos shouted simultaneously and turned to each other, scowling, "STOP COPYING ME!"_

_Ultear giggled and smiled for the first time ever since they moved; she felt like she was going to like it here. _

_End of Flashback_

"And then I met the rest of the gang," Ultear smiled, recalling her memory, "Believe me, you won't regret meeting them at all,"

Lucy smiled, "I'm sure I won't,"

"Let's go back," Ultear said.

The two girls stood up and started walking. Lucy smiled; she wished that she could meet the rest of Fairy Tail soon.

"Hurry up Lucy!" Ultear who was way ahead of her called out, "Don't be such a slowpoke!"

"Wait up!" Lucy ran to Ultear, "And I'm NOT a slowpoke!"

"Whatever," Ultear giggled, "Let's play a video game later, I'm sure Gray wouldn't refuse because he loves games and Lyon is probably done with his homework anyway,"

"Sure," Lucy replied, "What game?"

"The Haunted Mansion, it's a horror and mystery game," Ultear had a mischievous grin on her face, "And I heard many people couldn't sleep after playing this game, they said it was so scary, so I thought it'll be fun for us four to play,"

"ULTEAR! You know I'm bad with those!" Lucy gasped, horrified.

"Really?" Ultear asked, playfully, "I didn't know that you were such a scaredy cat Lucy~"

"I am NOT one!" Lucy huffed.

"Prove it," Ultear smirked, "Play the game, and alone,"

"Fine! I'm scared!" Lucy stuck a tongue out, "You're so mean Ultear!"

"What? This is nothing Lucy," Ultear giggled.

"Huh?"

"The girls of Fairy Tail are worse than me; they'll tease you nonstop, especially if it's about you and your crush," Ultear smirked, "Trust me, they're way worse than me, WAY worse,"

Lucy gulped; Okay, maybe not so soon. She better start trying to overcome her fear in horror-related things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DONE! YAY! I'm going to introduce Lucy to the gang in the next chapter or maybe even the next. I'm sorry there's no improvement between Lucy and Gray by the way, I'll try to make it up next chapter! Please R&R! **

**PS. My period test is not over yet! Just 2 more days left! **


	5. Meeting Fairy Tail

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! As you can see, this is edited. Please don't be confused.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Ly-Jane: Wow, nice instincts :O Thanks for being the first reviewer to this chapter and always reviewing! I'm so happy :) I'll update a lot, don't worry! And you'll see about the 'development' ;) I just hope people would like it... anyway, please continue to support my story! I especially like long reviews :D By the way, I read your profile and I know your feeling about your classmates finding out you writing this. ^^**

**ShiningStellar: Don't worry, it won't be a major change. Just a bit push I suppose? I hope I didn't 'push' them too far though.. Thank you so much for reviewing all the chapters! By the way, you telling me it wasn't a crappy chapter relieves me greatly, believe me! Thank you so much! Sometimes I wonder though, have you ever considered on writing a story? If you do, please tell me about it. ^^ You give great advice so I'm sure you'll write great stories.**

**ILoveCelestialIce: Thank you sooo much! I also read about your story, it was really good. I'm looking forward for more of yours. Don't go on absent for so long, it drives me insane!**

**rosiejade: Thank you! Don't worry, I read your story and it just need a bit of capitalization, I'm sure you'll write a great story. :)**

**fullbuster1597: Thank you, really! I'm glad that people don't think the story is too rushed ^^**

**XnightXcatX: Thanks! For the next chapter, I already got ideas for it, I just need to type it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as headed downstairs; why did fate have to be so cruel to her?<p>

"Oi, what took you so long?" An annoyed Gray Fullbuster scowled, leaning on the door frame.

"One, I'm a girl," Lucy replied simply.

"Two?" Gray raised his eyebrow.

"Two, you're annoying me," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

"And three?" The corner of his mouth was twitching at her comment. Yes, he was enjoying every minute of annoying Lucy Heartfilia.

"**Three**," Lucy scowled with an exaggerated tone, "You suck, so let's get going,"

Gray, despite her nasty comment about him chuckled at Lucy's childish act. He swiftly followed the stomping blonde in front of him.

"Oh, and Lucy?"

"What?" Lucy hissed. It was not her day; Ultear was sick with a cold when the day when Fairy Tail was finally here arrived and Lyon was currently tending Ultear since Ur was not home.

"You're going to the wrong way, that's the kitchen," Gray chuckled before leaving to the right way, leaving a beet red Lucy. Yup; embarrassing herself in front of Gray was **not** helping.

* * *

><p>"Graaay~" Lucy whined childishly.<p>

Gray arched his _oh-so-perfect _eyebrow, a smirk on his face, "Yeah?"

"I'm tired, let's rest," Lucy pouted; his charms were certainly not working anymore and Lucy was proud of that fact.

Gray scoffed, "We had only been walking for twenty minutes Lucy, **twenty**,"

Lucy just pouted and continued following him. They finally stopped in front of a grand cafe with the name in big bold letters, **Fairy Tail**.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "You were lying to me and got your group name from a cafe?"

Gray twitched in annoyance, "Of course not!"

"Then?"

"Isn't it obvious? Oh my god Lucy," Gray face-palmed himself, "This café is ours,"

Lucy remained still, much to Gray's surprise. He had expected her to react dramatically (_which he had chuckled thinking about it)_. Instead, she just gave him that creepy, blank stare, muttering something like "it was expected" and "they sure are rich" over and over.

"A-anyway, let's just go in," Gray said. Lucy nodded and they went inside. It was a beautiful Victorian style café. There were many fancy tables and chairs, waiters and waitresses were taking orders and serving tea. Gray just watched Lucy's expression, amused by it.

"Gray!" A sweet voice called, "Over here!"

Lucy and Gray turned to the direction of the voice and it came from a table, full with people not too far away. A beautiful girl with white, flowing hair was waving at them.

"Mira!" Gray grinned, waving back, he then faced Lucy, "Come on,"

Lucy nodded and followed Gray to the group.

"Sup Gray," An orange haired guy grinned, "Who's the hot girl?"

Lucy didn't know how to react; whether to feel annoyed because he was such a playboy or feel happy because of his compliment.

Before she could say anything, a pink-haired guy (Natsu: It's salmon I tell ya, salmon! Me: *Rolls eyes*) a _salmon _haired boy beat her to it, "What's your name?"

Lucy smiled; the guy was pretty cute with his messy hair and wide grin, "Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure to meet you,"

It was silent for awhile; Lucy became worried. Did she say something wrong?"

"Lucy," A short (Levy: Hey! It's petite! P-e-t-i-t-e! Me: *Sighs* Geez, you're just like Natsu) a _petite_ blue-haired girl said, a serious expression on her face.

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry but we don't do formal here," The girl joked.

The gang laughed at the joke.

"Well, we better start introducing ourselves, I'm Levy, and I lik- no, scratch that, I **love** books!" Levy smiled.

"You do?" Lucy beamed, "Same here!"

"Oh! Then do you like 'The Dragon's Tale' Lu-chan? And can I call you that?" Levy grinned.

"Yup, I do! It's just plain genius! Oh and sure, but can I call you Levy-chan?" Lucy smiled. Levy nodded and they continued talking about books. Everyone laughed at how excited they were, including some waitresses passing by.

"Excuse us for interrupting but can we also introduce ourselves?" The same girl who had called Lucy and Gray giggled. Lucy and Levy's face were red due to embarrassment.

"I'm Natsu, nice to meet ya!" The same salmon haired guy grinned widely. Lucy can't help but grin back.

"I'm Mirajane," Mira smiled, "These are my younger siblings, Lisanna and Elfman," She pointed to a buff guy and a girl with the similar hair colour waving at her. She waved back at them, smiling.

"I'm Erza, if you have any trouble with those two idiots, just tell me," A fierce looking red-headed girl stated, referring to Natsu and Gray.

"Err, thank you," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Loke, at your service," The same guy who had called her hot winked at her. Lucy blushed red.

"Ara ara," Mirajane said playfully, "Don't go flirting with other girls when you have Aries, Loke,"

With this comment, Loke blushed and looked away while Aries, a cute girl with pink bubblegum hair blushed and looked down, twiddling her fingers. The group laughed at their cute attitude.

"U-um, m-my name i-is A-Aries, nice to m-meet you," stuttered Aries, still blushing from Mirajane's previous comment. Lucy smiled; Aries was such a cute girl!

"I'm Alzack, from the west," A shy guy smiled.

"Bisca Mulan, also from the west," Bisca smiled.

Lucy waved at them.

"Gajeel," A rough-looking guy with piercings said.

"Gajeel! Be friendlier!" Levy scolded.

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled, "It's nice to meet you,"

"The tin can is scared of a girl?" Natsu snickered.

"As if!" Gajeel scoffed. Both of them started fighting.

"A man joins a fight!" Elfman announced.

"Shut the hell up!" Both boys shouted simultaneously and immediately knocked Elfman out.

"SHUT UP! DON'T BE DISRESPECTFUL TO OTHER GUESTS!" Erza's voice boomed. The whole café was silent, afraid of Erza.

"Go on, please continue," Erza motioned; as if nothing had ever happened.

"My name is Freed," A green-haired guy smiled politely, playing along with Erza's order, not wanting to anger the red head further.

"Bixlow," The masked guy smirked.

"Evergreen," A brunette flipped her hair, and smirked, "Queen of the fairies,"

Lucy smiled at them; despite being irked by Evergreen.

"Cana, wanna have a booze?" Cana grinned lazily, holding up a suspicious bottle in her hands.

"No thank you," Lucy sweatdropped; clearly not used to be offered alcoholic drinks.

"Oh yeah, where's Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's still out of town," Lisanna answered. Gray nodded.

Once again, Natsu snickered, but this time, Gajeel joined him.

"Missing Juvia already, ice head?" Natsu smirked. Gray glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious already?" Gajeel grinned wickedly.

"Says the guy who's scared of a girl!" Gray retorted back.

"I'm not scared," Gajeel frowned.

"Yeah right," Natsu rolled his eyes, "You practically listen to all her orders,"

"For once, I agree with flame brain," Gray smirked, "And yo- Wait, Natsu?"

"What?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Did you just s-say something s-smart? Or are you seriously the real Natsu?"

Natsu scowled, "What, do you expect me to be an idiot Popsicle?"

"Aren't you one?" Gajeel smirked. The gang roared with laughter and Gajeel's comment.

"Shut it scrap metal! At least I'm not scared of a girl!" Natsu stuck his tongue out.

"What did you say?" Gajeel glared.

The trio started brawling and well, most of the gang didn't react except for Lucy.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Lucy asked, worried.

"Don't worry Lucy, this happens all the time," Mira assured. It continued like that until Gray landed on Erza's strawberry cheese cake.

"Oh no," Levy gasped terrified.

"Wh-" Lucy immediately stopped and grimaced, "Ouch, that gotta hurt,"

The rest if Fairy Tail nodded and grimaced each time the boys got punched by Erza.

* * *

><p>"So?" A bruised Gray raised an eyebrow, facing Lucy while rubbing his bruised cheek.<p>

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"What's your opinion about us?"

The gang nodded; eager to know what the blonde thought about them.

"Well," Lucy started, a smile on her lips, "I think…."

Everyone nodded.

"That…"

The gang encouraged Lucy to continue.

"You guys…"

"Yeah? We are?" Levy urged.

"You guys are insane," Lucy finished, grinning widely.

"Well that's us alright," Loke laughed.

"A man needs to be insane at times!" Elfman grinned.

"Umm, excuse me? Ladies and gentlemen," A waitress bowed to them, "We are pleasured that you enjoy here but…" The waitress trailed off.

"Yeah?" Cana raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mind to settle down a bit?"

And with that; the whole gang laughed, leaving the poor waitress confused. Typical Fairy Tail? Unable to settle down. Exceptions? None.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To tell you the truth, I'm a bit disappointed of only getting three reviews in this chapter. I'm planning to add a bit of drama to 'spice' things up because as more get revealed, I'm sure it gets much more boring without anything. Anyway, please R&R!**


	6. Life at the Fullbusters'

**A/N: Done! Yay! By the way, a short note, tomorrow, I forgot that I still have a test because last week, the teacher was absent *insert groan here* And on Saturday, I have a piano theory test. If you're thinking it's the usual test of school then NO. It's a ABRSM piano theory test. By the way, I suck at it. And I'm sorry for all the excuses, it seems I'll be quite busy. Anyway, I'll reply to my reviews that I didn't reply before:**

**Ukko: Thank you so much! *Relief sigh* I thought that I was rushing too much; I hope this chapter doesn't change your opinion though. I sure am relieved that people say the introductions are necessary, thank you! =D**

**Mikasan123: Here's the next chapter~ I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed a soft tune as she folded her blanket neatly. Once she was done, she headed downstairs.<p>

"Morning~!" Lucy greeted, waving her hands in a friendly manner,

Ultear, who was sitting on the dining table, looked up from her thick novel she was currently reading and smiled, "Morning Lucy, you sure are full of energy,"

Lucy pouted and sat next to her. Lyon, who was sitting across the girls just shook his head and chuckled.

"Mornin'," Gray yawned, making his way downstairs. With his messy hair and sleepy attitude, Lucy had to admit he looked simply adorable! Lucy started to imagine him with cat ears and a tail but quickly shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"Like what you're seeing Lucy?" Gray smirked, slyly.

Ultear giggled while Lyon snickered at poor Lucy's red face.

"Oh really~?" Gray had to try really hard to hold back his laughter.

"I wonder about that~" Ultear joined in with a sing-sang voice.

Lyon was about to make a comment when Ur yelled, "Kids!"

"We're not kids!" The three shouted.

"Fine, **teens**," Ur huffed, "You're going to be late for school!"

The teenagers looked at the clock and shouted 'crap' in unison. They finished their breakfast in an insane speed and sped off to the limo.

"Oh, and Lucy?" Ur called.

"Yes Ur-san?" Lucy answered, "Not to be rude or anything but can you make it quick? I'm going to be late!"

"Just admit you liked what you saw before," Ur smirked.

Lucy groaned; why did mornings at the Fullbusters have to be like this? Nonetheless, she dashed outside, not wasting a single second.

"It sure would have been nice to have another daughter," Ur chuckled before resuming to her paperwork.

* * *

><p>"Hey, morning guys!" Lucy waved to the gang, the Fullbuster siblings following her.<p>

"Lyon-sama~" A flirty voice called out to Lyon, "I'm back from Hawaii!"

Lyon gulped as the pink-haired girl approached him.

"Good luck 'Lyon-sama'," Gray said in a mocking tone.

Before Lyon was able to say anything, the girl appeared in front of him.

"O-oh, S-Sherry," Lyon stuttered, exchanging looks to the gang for help but no one moved.

"Did you miss me?" Sherry batted her eyelashes. Lyon seemed troubled dealing with the girl.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked to the group.

"Sherry Blendi," Lisanna replied, "Number one fangirl of Lyon,"

"Even if he's acting like that to her, he actually likes her," Ultear giggled.

"You got that right," Gray smirked.

"I think you should start worrying about yourself Gray," Mira said, pointing to an approaching bluenette.

"Crap! Juvia?" Gray gulped, looking around frantically trying to search for a place to hide. Keyword: trying. Result? Mission failed.

"Gray-sama~! Juvia misses you so much!" Juvia called out to the raven-haired boy.

"So, pretty much, that's our everyday routine," Ultear turned to Lucy, at the same time, also watching the scene. Lucy nodded.

"Where are your fan boys Ultear?" Lucy asked.

"Mine?" Ultear said nonchalantly, "I don't have any fan boys, why would I? Heck no one even approached me in the first day, I'm not popular with the boys at all," Ultear sulked.

Lucy titled her head in confusion, "But you're so pretty Ultear! I'm sure you would have at least ten fan boys. Or maybe Gray and Lyo-"

Lucy was cut off with Gray and Lyon who had fled from their fan girls pulling her and covering her mouth.

"Can we borrow Lucy for a minute?" Gray grinned, before following Lyon who was dragging Lucy. Once they were in a location where no one can hear them, Lucy faced the two boys.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, "Why'd you pull me like that?"

"Lucy," Lyon said, in a very dangerous tone, "Don't you dare say a **word **about it,"

"I won't," Lucy smiled. The boys let out a sigh of relief.

"But," She started.

The boys groaned.

"But what?" Gray asked, "You want a new bag? Dress?"

"A butler?" Lyon asked.

"Nope, you just need to simply tell me what you did to her fan boys," Lucy smiled, smugly.

"Fine," Gray sighed. Lucy wasn't expecting them to react so quickly.

"Pretty much, when we entered, the boys were ogling at her and we glared at them, a few chickened out," Lyon grinned, triumphantly.

"Then, when she wasn't looking, we beat them up, resulting most of them to stop ogling at her," Gray smirked, "Fun days that was,"

"You said most so… there are still more?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, just one boy, and to be exact, Jellal, Erza's boyfriend's twin," Lyon explained.

"Erza had a boyfriend?" Lucy gasped with a shock look, "She never told me about it!"

The two boys just stared at Lucy with a blunt look.

"Anyway, disregarding Erza's boyfriend issue which I would make her spill later (*insert evil smirk*), what's his name?"

"Siegrain Fernandes, and he sure was quite a good fighter, he put on quite a good fight," Gray acknowledged.

"But of course, he couldn't beat us," Lyon smirked.

"That's because there are two of you," Lucy snorted, rolling her eyes, "Anyway, why'd you scare them away?"

"She's our sister," The two boys answered.

"So you're playing the over-protective brothers role?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"We are NOT being over-protective," Gray argued.

"We're just being **extremely** cautious in Ultear's choice of boyfriend," Lyon defended, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say," Lucy chuckled, "Let's just go back, they would start becoming suspicious anyway,"

Gray and Lyon nodded and the three returned to the group.

"Sorry it took so long!" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, did those two did anything to you?" Erza asked in a dangerous tone, "If they did, I'll gladly help you assist killing them,"

Lucy laughed nervously, "Thank you for the offer but they didn't do anything to me,"

"Guys! Let's go to class!" Levy urged.

"Take a chill pill Levy," Ultear laughed, "What's the rush?"

"WE'RE LATE FOR A FREAKING THIRTY MINUTES FOR CLASS!"

The group was silent for a few seconds.

"CRAP!"

* * *

><p>"Why does my life have to be this miserable?" Gray whined childishly, "Juvia won't stop bothering me,"<p>

"Serves you right," Gajeel smirked, before adding a nasty comment, "You look pathetic,"

"Gajeel! Stop teasing others! Or else I'll remind you about Lucia!" Levy scolded.

Gajeel immediately shut his mouth while Natsu snickered, "Scared of a girl?"

"Natsu, Claire?" Lisanna threatened. Natsu gulped at this.

"You guys are so popular," Lucy smiled.

"Lucy, seriously? Are you blind?" Bisca sighed.

Lucy couldn't help but feel insulted, "What do you mean?"

"Look around you! There are so many boys ogling at you!" Mira, who was two years older and had the same class as Erza, Freed, and some older members of the gang popped out of nowhere, "Anyway, back to class, bye~" She vanished shortly in a speed of light.

The whole class sweatdropped at Mira's… speed and randomness.

"Anyway," Levy turned her attention back to the topic, "Mira's right."

"Please," Gray snorted, "She's way too busy daydreaming about me than looking at other boys, right~?" He winked.

The girls squealed really loudly.

"That's so cute Lucy! I never knew you like Gray!" Lisanna gushed.

"That's right! You should have asked me for love advice!" Mira pouted, popping out of nowhere and mysteriously disappearing once again.

"Mom allows it anyway," Ultear chirped, "I heard her say she wants another daughter,"

Gray smirked lazily, leaning back to his chair to find a much more comfortable position, "See~? Everyone's supporting us,"

Lucy couldn't help but blush, unable to speak. Watching her classmates fuss about her and Gray, she groaned; why did she have to handle this situation?

* * *

><p>"Oi, Gray," Loke greeted Gray with a smirk.<p>

"So how did I do?" Gray returned his smirk.

"Good job," Loke laughed, "You sure do learn fast, unlike Natsu who doesn't even know what flirting means,"

"I'll take it as a compliment," Gray smirked.

* * *

><p>The day soon went fairly normal with a few offers of beers, experiencing the wrath of Erza for her cheesecake the first time, and a couple more teasing. Currently, the gang decided to hang out at the Fullbusters' and tagged along the limo. Once they arrived, they were greeted with a bunch of maids. Lucy gasped when she saw a teary-eyed Ur-san with a man. A man she despised so much. It made her blood run cold.<p>

"Lucy," The man's tone was cold and uncaring.

Gathering her courage, she hissed, "Why are you here?"

"Do not talk back to me like that!" He snapped. Lucy flinched at this, taking a step back.

"Oi! Old man! Just what business do you have with Lucy?" Natsu growled.

"Shut it boy, you have no right to talk back to me either," He hissed, "For I am her father, and I came to bring her back home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter isn't really as long as the others! I was in a hurry! I have to study for another test *Sulks* This sucks doesn't it? I hope that you enjoy this and I'm not putting too much of a drama here. *Bows* Reviews are really appreciated, well please R&R!**


	7. Giving Up? No freakin' way!

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating so long! And I promised to update on Saturday… Sorry! Got a project due tomorrow and another one due Thursday! Anyway, thanks for favouriting/subscribing this and reviewing! Last chapter was the most, 12 reviews! And here are the replies to the reviews:**

**Ly-Jane: Thanks for reviewing every chapter! And well, you'll see later ;) Wow, you read it repeatedly? :O And glad to hear you like every chapter of it. I'm really happy that your friends like this ;D Hehehe, I really appreciate your long reviews. And well, I have no idea but I mostly update every 2 days, :p Sorry if it's late but good luck on your exams. :) **

**Mikasan123: Really? Glad to hear it! You have no idea how much! :p Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**ShiningStellar: I really thank you for reviewing every chapter! Not to mention that I'm relieved to hear that the chapter doesn't suck. :D Well, you'll see on how they'll progress. ;) And somehow, I can't help but make them like that! :D**

**ILoveCelestialIce: :) Thank you! And well.. can't answer since it'll be spoiler won't it? ;) Sorry for the late update anyway. Thanks you for your support! :)**

**SasuNarulover49: I don't really like him either but he became a better person in the manga. Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**Kirana46: :D Sorry for the late update.. *Sheepish grin* Hehehe. REALLY SORRY, I was busy.**

**Winternight97: Thanks! Hehehe, don't you just love them be over-protective brothers? Well, I do. :D**

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: Hahaha :D Haven't read your story yet so.. can't judge :p And thanks for the praise! I'll take your advice, no worries. Glad to hear someone has the same opinion about exams. :D **

**Fullbuster1597: (: Thanks! Sorry for making you wait *Lets out nervous chuckle* **

**olivia the rat: I suppose your comment was for the cliffhanger? :D Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**XnightXcat: Hehehehe.. thanks! Happy to hear your like it!**

**the giggle bug: Lol! I love chocolate too! Dark or milk chocolate? Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy trembled; was she hearing things?<p>

"Wait, WHAT?" Natsu yelled, furious. Who wouldn't? They were all having a good time and suddenly, 'pop!' a stranger suddenly came up to bring Lucy back.

"You heard me," Jude Heartfilia sneered.

Ur narrowed her eyes, "Layla entrusted me with Lucy and when I asked for your permission, you agreed,"

Jude scoffed, "Did I? Well now I want her back and I believe your job is now over so you can go back to your daily lives,"

Before Ur was able to speak, Gray cut her into it, hissing, " Listen here old man! Lucy's not just some kind of thing that you can just pass around and ask for back, she has feelings!"

Jude frowned, "You better teach him some manners Ur,"

"Who says you could insult my son?" Ur glared, "In fact, he's right!"

"Well, you can't do anything about this because she is **my** daughter," Jude spat.

"Don't forget that she's also Layla's!" Ur hissed.

"She's gone now, what do you expect? Her to come alive suddenly?"

Ur faced the man standing in front of her right now, tears were streaming down her face. How could he talk about her best friend like that?

"Mind your manners Jude! Remember I could shut down your company in a snap if I wanted to!" Ur yelled.

"Oh, what's this? My wife's best friend threatening to shut down **our** company?" Jude smirked, "Remember Ur, the company was Layla's too, and you're planning to shut down the company **we **built and worked really hard with?"

Ur shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew he was right, it was one of the things her best friend worked really hard on for years and she couldn't just take it away like that.

"M-mom," Ultear stuttered, worried. The gang was silent and no one dared to make a sound.

"I'll come back in three days Ur, farewell," Jude bowed mockingly and went towards his car. When he was gone, everyone was silent.

"H-how could he?" Ur covered her face as she continued to sob, Ultear hugged her and she hugged Ultear back.

"That bastard! Just who does he think he is?" Lyon punched a nearby tree, cracking it on the process.

"L-Lyon-sama, you're bleeding!" Sherry gasped and ran towards him to tend his bleeding hand.

"Lu-chan's.. going.. to leave?" Levy looked down, crying silently. Mira hugged the crying girl in attempt of comforting her.

"Levy..." Lucy whispered.

"Even if Lucy-san is Juvia's love rival, Juvia doesn't want Lucy-san to leave!" The bluenette cried, shaking her head at the thought.

"Juvia..."

Many of the gang were crying by now and Lucy just looked down, guilty of causing their sadness.

"Oi,"

The voice made everyone turn around to the owner, which happened to be Gray.

"Do you want to stay here?"

Lucy nodded her head vigorously, "Of course! I'll give up anything just to be here with all of you!"

The comment made some of the gang smiled.

"You're part of Fairy Tail right?"

Lucy once again, nodded.

Gray smirked, "Well guess what? Fairy Tail members don't give up so easily,"

That comment was enough to make everyone smile and stand back to their feet.

"For once, I agree with you ice-cube," Natsu grinned, holding his hands up.

Gray took it and smirked, "Guess there's always a 'once' for everything,"

"Ara-ara, what do I see here? Best friends I suppose?" Mira smiled playfully.

"I think so too, look at their friendly smiles," Lyon joked.

"WE'RE NOT BEST FRIENDS!" They shouted in unison.

"You're not?" Erza raised an eyebrow, a dark aura surrounding her as she approached the two boys.

"Guys, can we just stop this nonsense because we have a much more important thing to deal with," Bisca crossed her arms.

"I agree with Bisca-san, we shouldn't waste our times on nonsense since he'll be coming back in three days," Freed pointed out.

"SO YOU'RE SAYING WE'RE NONSENSE?"

Ur who had stopped crying chuckled at this, "You sure have rowdy friends don't you?"

Lucy smiled softly, "Yes Ur-san, and I'm very lucky to have them,"

* * *

><p>"So!" Natsu grinned excitedly, "Why don't we just spray him with spray paint?"<p>

The group was currently huddled up in Natsu's house since Ur had wanted some time alone. As you can see, they were thinking of a good plan so Lucy could stay but the result was... not pretty good.

Loke groaned for the twenty-sixth time, "Think of something more logical will you?"

Natsu pouted and started thinking of more ideas.

"Why don't I just threaten him with my swords?" Erza suggested.

"You'll be a criminal," Lisanna sweatdropped.

"H-how about w-we just t-threaten h-h-him of c-closing his company?" Aries suggested.

Eyes were sparkling right now.

"But it was also Lucy's mother's company wasn't it?" Cana pointed out, "That's why Ur-san didn't dare to close it,"

There were a lot of disappointed looks now.

"I-I'm sorry for n-not being a-any help!" Aries squeaked, bowing and saying 'I'm sorry' for several times. She finally stopped when Loke sighed and plopped her down on his lap which Aries had blushed on.

"Oooh! I got an idea!" Levy smiled. The gang sparkled once again, an idea from the genius of the group would be very convincing right?

"What is it?" A curious Gajeel asked.

Levy whispered to the group and there were smiles and smirks appearing on the gang's faces.

"Let's do this," Erza smirked.

"Fine, "Gray sighed.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Lucy smiled, "I'm thankful enough for you defending me,"

"Yeah…" Mirajane nodded, "Why don't Natsu ju-"

"I'll do it," Gray swiftly interrupted Mira. Curious stares were on him right now, Mira and Erza's? Smirks, evil ones to be exact.

"I-I mean, I'll do it or not Flame-brain will mess it up," Gray reasoned.

"You really care about Lucy ne~?" Mira smiled.

Gray blushed at this and looked away, "Let's just get it over already,"

Erza and Mira smirked at this.

"Alright! Mission Get-Lucy-to-stay-here-rather-than-with-the-jerk-because-she'll-be-happier-with-us-which-is-so-obviously-true-and-of-course-not-being-narsistic-here-jerk-face or mission G-L-T-S-H-R-T-W-T-J-B-S-B-H-W-U-W-I-S-O-T-A-O-C-N-B-N-H-J-F for short will now commence!"

"YEAH!" The gang roared.

"And by the way Natsu?" Lucy began.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with the long mission name?"

"I have no idea," Natsu grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Sneak peak:<em>

"_What do you mean by this Lucy? I demand an explanation," Jude hissed._

"_Well father," Lucy smiled in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Just as you heard us,"_

_"I never agreed into this!" He roared._

_"Why aren't you? Afterall, you get a lot of money from this right?"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I can't tell what Levy's idea or it'll be ruining the story! Anyway, there's a sneak peak so I guess it is already spoilers? I'm sorry if you didn't like the idea (which you will see later) and for this short chapter! R&R please!**


	8. Playing Ninja and an Evil Ultear

**A/N: I EDITED THIS FOR A BIT (I realized my author's note was so long so I added a bit more of the chapter) Added mostly in Mira's special smile attack part.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long! Really! Anyway, I'm still quite busy with the homework so I can't reply to my lovely reviews T_T Thanks for the review guys! I really appreciate it! I'll try to see if I can update tomorrow and get this new, freaking project done! (Yes, I have a new project. Why can't teachers notice that they've been giving us students so many projects? I have to get 2 projects done at the same week! Except, one of the projects was easier :p The teachers were different though so I guess they don't know how much projects... Why? Wow, I realized I filled the A/N with my complaints about my projects. Sorry about that :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy blinked, looking around, "L-Levy-chan?"<p>

"Yeah?" The petite bookworm answered.

"Why are we hiding behind the bushes?" Lucy sweatdropped.

Yup, you guessed it. They were hiding behind the bushes for some unknown reason. Erza had insisted on doing so, with Natsu supporting it immediately.

"Because we're playing ninja! Nin-nin-nin!" Replied Natsu who was wearing his scarf as a mask, acting like a ninja. Typical Natsu.

"Seriously?" Lyon sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we be more focused on the mission rather than this?" Gray Fullbuster scowled, "Why are we even playing this anyway?"

"Shhh!" Erza commanded, making them shut up, "We're not playing ninja Natsu! We are gathering information of Lucy's father right now,"

"Erza? Then why aren't we at Lucy's house? We're at the backyard you know," Ultear sweatdropped, "I don't really see the point of doing it in our backyard considering Lucy's father is not here but at Lucy's house,"

It was silent for a while, why? Erza was looking around for someone to defend her from Ultear's previous statement to decrease her embarrassment. It was clear with the slight blush on her face. And she had her victim, Freed Justine, one of the smartest of the group who was sweating bulllets.

"Umm, I suppose we were practicing right now so that our chance of success had a higher rate?" Freed stated, it was more like a question rather than a statement. He faced Erza, hoping she would approve his reasons.

"Yes, that is our objective," Erza nodded, folding her arms. Freed let a sigh of relief at this, glad not to be killed by the red-head. Everyone sweatdropped, but shook it off since Erza was usually hard-headed anyway.

"Ara-ara Erza, you don't have to be shy saying that you mistaken Gray's backyard for Lucy's," Mirajane laughed, lightly, shooting a bit of an evil look. Probably not liking the idea Freed was her target.

Everyone gulped, Mirajane had just dig her own grave. Turning around, they saw a red Erza of course.

The reaction was unexpected, Erza had sighed WITHOUT being angry, "Fine, I admit that I was mistaken,"

But of course, she had to defend herself a tiny bit, and it was a good reason. To Lucy that is.

"But it wasn't my fault that the Fullbuster's backyard was so huge, even bigger than mine!" Erza huffed.

"Yup, that's true," Lucy nodded, "Why is your backyard so huge? Isn't this a forest?"

"SO YOU'RE BLAMING US FOR HAVING A BIG BACKYARD?" The trio siblings shouted in sync.

"Now-now, let's not be mad to each other shall we?" Mira smiled in a friendly manner which made everyone stop shouting. No one could stand the special Mirajane smile attack. Nope, not even Erza. Heck a gangster stopped fighting seeing her smile! She happened to go home using a shortcut through the alleyway and saw gangsters fighting. Being the typical innocent Mira, she flashed a smile and guess what? They stopped fighting. Mira could be very dangerous at times considering her evil smile could be used to ask someone to do something for her.

"So..." Alzack said, breaking the silence, "What should we do now? There's still two more days 'till Lucy's dad come, ya know,"

"Al's right," Bisca nodded, "Shouldn't we just search the internet for information about Lucy's dad? Ur-san knows him so he should pretty much be quite famous,"

"That sounds like a better idea than sneaking around like this," Lisanna agreed.

"To the computer room it is," Erza stated.

What is the computer room in the Fullbuster's definition? A huge room, probably twice the size of Ultear and Lucy's bedroom combined, huge screens, macbooks, beanie bags, and expensive brands of headphones. They seated themselves on the beanie bags and was about to type when Levy blinked, hitting herself for being so dumb.

"What's wrong Levy-chan?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Levy faced the blonde, a bit annoyed, "If we needed information, why can't we just ask you?"

The group groaned for their silliness.

That was why they needed a genius in their group.

* * *

><p>"So pretty much my dad and mom started building the company when I was around 10 years old. At first, it wasn't succesful and I think Ur-san helped them, making it much more succesful," explained Lucy, "They worked really hard on the company, and their hardwork was paid off."<p>

The group nodded but soon noticed Lucy's sad expression.

"But 6 years later, our company sort of dropped. My mom... she was over-working that time and was very stressed. Soon, she fell ill. My dad of course called one of the doctors but he couldn't do anything at all. Ur-san also called one of the best doctors but no one could do anything about it, so a year later, she died," Lucy choked out.

"Lucy... you don't have to tell us anymore if you don't want to," Mira smiled gently, aware of the blonde's sadness. Lucy nodded and smiled slightly.

"So why don't we start practicing the plan!" Lyon grinned, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I agree with Lyon-sama! If the blonde leaves, my beloved Lyon-sama will be upset! Not that Lyon-sama likes her anyway," Sherry blowed a kiss towards a blushing Lyon.

Gray cleared his throat, smirking, "Alright love-birds, let's just get started,"

Lyon just blushed harder, not replying.

"Are you really that eager to start Gray?" Ultear smirked, slyly, then winked at her brother, "You should be more patient, but don't worry, we're going to practice the plan soon enough,"

It seems Ultear here, decided to rescue her poor brother from the evil hands of her other brother. (A/N: A bit confusing I suppose?)

Gray scoffed, a tint of pink on his face, "Why would I?"

Ultear just grinned widely, deciding to stop teasing Gray. She then faced the grateful looking Lyon, "Oh, and Lyon?"

"Yeah?"

Ultear smiled sweetly, "You owe me a Gucci handbag,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the short chapter. And if you were expecting a chapter with Lucy's dad in it, I'm really sorry too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was actually planning to add the plan here but I decided against it. :P Anyway, please R&R! Reviews bring me motivation so I could either finish the next chapter tomorrow or the project soon so I could update quicker! **


	9. The Mission

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review guys~ I'm not done with my project yet, but I updated anyways. Special thanks to **_**ShiningStellar**_** for this chapter ^^ And Early Birthday wish to **_**ShiningStellar! **_**Her Birthday is tomorrow! Happy Birthday :D Here are the replies for my lovely review ^^:**

**MeghnaXX: Thanks you so much! :D I really appreciate it!**

**WolfieANNE: Thank you! Better not tell you now, you'll see for yourself ;)**

**the giggle bug: Same! But at times, I prefer milk ^^ And you'll find out in this chapter :P**

**Katerina Evelyn: Thanks for the compliment! Here's the next chapter! And sorry for the wait!**

**(anonymous): Perhaps.. you are rosiejade? I'm sorry if I made the wrong guess but I'm glad my review helped you ^^ Thanks, you'll find out about the plan here!**

**Chloeandderek: Here's what's gonna happen! :D**

**FTWforANIME: Is your guess correct? ;) Hehehe, I think your guess is. ^^ It was? Yay for the title then! Did I update quick? :)**

**Ly-Jane: Did your friends like it? The cliffhanger ends here (or there might be another one) hehehe, the mission name was an idea that popped in my mind. :P And your guess is close, ;0 LOL. WOW, your teacher is so kind! Congratulations on you passing ^^ I also sort of learn from fanfiction, like how they describe them and stuff (I'm not good at them though) And here, it will reveal all of the mysteries. ;) And for the A/N part, O_O, and I think you meant coincidence? I hope this chapter isn't crappy to you!**

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: Yup, he does ^^ Thanks! I'm glad you like it! You'll find out everything in this chapter. :) And for Lucy and Gray kissing? I planned to honestly, but I felt I was rushing a bit, so no. Thank you for reviewing! It really motivate me! Hehehe, I just decided to end it with something Ultear-like ^^ Kiss? I was planning too, but sorry, I just felt I like I was rushing :P Wow! You understand my pain! YES! :D **

**ShiningStellar: I believe you already know the plan Mira, so I guess it's not much of a thrill for you. :( I think I'll update something tomorrow, a birthday fic for you ;) I have no idea about the long names, hehehe.. I'm glad this suits your liking, I'll try my best :3**

**Mikasan123: You are? :D Well did you? *Awaits your reply* Here's the next anyway~ I will be expecting a reply if you did memorize it ^^**

**Fullbuster1597: Glad to hear it :) Here's the next chapter. And I love writing Erza and Mira's part. :D**

**Oski: You're good at noticing these things :D Thanks for the review ^^**

**MikiFullbuster1512: I'm very happy to hear it! Thank you so much ^^ Every half an hour? WOW :O I'm overjoyed to see someone waiting for my next update! You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**fairy queen: Here's the next fairy queen~ I hope you like it!**

**Terumi Okino: Hehehe, I know :( But I decided to make him a good person here :) Here it is!**

**Oshirajinda: Thank you so much~! It is? I'm... (Search in the dictionary for words) speechless! Well here it is!**

**SasuNarulover49: Thank you for the compliment ^^**

**XnightXcatX: Hehehe, thank you for the compliment! I hope I didn't make you wait for quite long!**

**Shortiix3: Thank you very much ^^ I like your stories too, especially One Step at A Time :3 It seems Gray and Lucy are already starting to progress, with Lucy finding out he likes her. Here's the next chapter anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, soaking herself in the warm water, she closed her eyes in attempt to stop her from being so nervous. Who could blame her for being so nervous? Her father was coming today to take her home! Not that Lucy would call that place 'Home', she used to, until her mother died recently. She wondered to herself, why did he want her back? He didn't care about her, obviously prioritizing work first. Lucy's eye widened in realization, maybe he just want her back so she could continue the business? That was logical.<p>

'_I guess it's too good to be true for him to want me back besides for his business, I just hope the plan would work so I could stay here and not at that hell'_ Lucy thought up, she wrapped the fluffy pink towel around her body and got dressed; a light pink tank top and a black skirt. She headed down and noticed the group was here, serious expressions on their faces and discussing something.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned cheerfully at the blonde, "Don't worry! The plan's going to be a success for sure!" Lucy smiled back, it seems she wouldn't have to worry at all, she knew she could trust them.

"Judging from our success rate, it would be eighty percent, remember, there might be a chance of failure at this," Mira noted, gently.

Seeing the frown on the blonde's face, Mira quickly forced a smile, "W-which of course would be impossible because the plan would work for sure!"

Lucy smiled back at this, grabbing a croissant, she began eating it, watching her friends with amused look. It was rare to see her friends so serious, and she felt lucky because her friends were also taking her leave as an important matter.

"I'll be going to the bathroom for a while," Lyon waved, heading towards the bathroom but when he passed the window, he noticed a black car outside the gates.

"Jerk-alert! I repeat, jerk-alert!" Lyon exclaimed.

Lucy's breath suddenly hitched, she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she faced Gray, sending a silent signal. He nodded holding out his hand.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're nervous right? I'll hold your hand, you'll probably be less nervous, and the plan would have a bigger success at this,"

Lucy smiled warmly at the slightly blushing boy in front of her, taking his hand, "Thanks Gray, I really appreciate it,"

"Whatever," He scoffed, turning away and stuffing his other hand in his pocket, before grumbling, "Let's just get it over already,"

Lucy giggled softly, and the two made their way towards the black car. There was Ur standing there next to a man who was her mother's husband. Lucy was determined, and nothing could stop her. Squeezing Gray's hand, she took a deep breath and boldly approached her father.

His eyes lay emotionless, "Lucy,"

"Father," Lucy's eyes rivaled his.

"What are you doing? Holding hands with that boy?" Jude hissed, he clearly had not taken a liking of Gray.

"Just as you see us father, Gray and I are engaged," Lucy smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean by this Lucy? I demand an explanation," Jude hissed.

"Well father," Lucy smiled in a sickeningly sweet tone, "Just as you heard us,"

"I never agreed into this!" He roared.

"Why aren't you? Afterall, you get a lot of money from this right?"

"With this, your company would even have a better status, and it will be much more famous," Ur smiled, smugly, deciding to join the conversation, "And so, my dear Lucy here is just spending some time with me, considering we would be a family later,"

"You are a rival company, and I do not agree into this. If Layla was here, she would have changed my mind, but she's not here anymore isn't she?" Jude smiled, smugly.

Ur's smile didn't drop at all; instead, it turned into a smirk, "What if I say Layla **did **agree into this,"

"Nonsense," Jude scoffed, "You do not have any proof,"

Lucy squeezed Gray's hand tighter, closing her eyes, not wanting to see what happen next. Gray noticing this squeezed back in attempt to comfort her.

"Well-well, what do I have here? It seems it's Layla's signature," Ur smirked, showing a piece of paper, and it was true, there was a signature there, two signatures to be exact.

It read:

_I, Layla Heartfilia would allow my daughter, Lucy Heartfilia to marry Gray Fullbuster if he and she decides so. I shall permit this wedding, as long as she would be happy with him.  
>I, Ur Fullbuster would allow this marriage. My son shall marry Lucy Heartfilia if he and she decide so. I shall permit this wedding, as long as he would be happy with her.<em>

Everyone's jaw dropped, looking at the agreement. Lucy's facial expression changed, from being nervous, to a blank one. But inside, she was glad that her mom gave her a free will to marry anyone.

"So?" Ur smirked.

Jude gritted his teeth and his fist clenched, "I-I shall permit this w-wedding if Layla a-agrees,"

Ur's expression turned into a soft one, "I'm sure Layla would be very proud of your decision,"

Jude smiled weakly at this, and then headed to his daughter.

"Father?" Lucy squeaked.

"I'm sorry for what I did Lucy, I hope you will forgive me,"

Lucy smiled softly, "Of course I will, nothing could change the fact that you're my father, not even what you had done to me,"

The two shared a hug. It might have seemed like a normal hug, but it truly mattered to Lucy. Letting her tears flow freely, she smiled.

Natsu was trying his best not to cry, but he miserably failed and had to wipe his snot and tears away.

Most of the guys, like Gajeel, Lyon, Gray, and the rest just scowled, but turned the other way, wiping something, muttering excuses like 'Tch. Dust got in my eyes'.

The girls just sobbed loudly, suddenly having handkerchiefs to wipe their tears away. Elfman was shouting something that seemed like 'It is manly to cry!'. It was a touching scene, just as Erza described, despite not seeming to be effected at all.

Finally pulling away, her father bowed, and smiled warmly, before walking towards his car, "I shall leave right now,"

As they watched the car drove off, they were silent. Not for long though, when Ultear had an interesting question in her mind.

"Wait, mom? How did you get the agreement? I could tell that it's real unless you-" Ultear's curious expression turned into a giggling one.

Ur just winked, "I have my sources,"

Lucy turned to the gang, a dead serious expression on her face, "I suggest all of us to not mess with her,"

"Agreed," They chorused.

* * *

><p>"Morning guys!" Lucy waved towards the group. She had to admit the event that happened yesterday was quite crazy but she was glad things turned out this way.<p>

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy chirped. A chorus of good mornings followed.

Lucy smiled; it was good to have her previous life back.

"And don't think I didn't notice before~" Mira smiled teasingly.

"Notice what?" Lucy asked, confused at what Mira was talking about.

"There's no use denying it Lucy," Erza stated, a smirk on her face.

"No! Seriously! What?" Lucy was becoming annoyed now.

"That you and Gray held hands~" Levy wiggled her eyebrows. The girs beside Lucy giggled. Hearing his and Lucy's name, Gray blushed before ushering the confused guys to go, explaining they were having a very girly talk which the guys had believed.

Lucy huffed, a bit flushed, but burst out laughing afterwards; yup, it was good to have her previous life back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! How was it? Did you like the plan? I'm sorry if you didn't! :( I hope I didn't take too long to update it! And did I miss anyone in my replies? If I did, I'm sorry, I'm very sleepy right now and my mind is not progressing quite well I suppose, but I still want to have this story updated before tomorrow! Please R&R!**


	10. Special: What the Hell!

**A/N; Here's a special everyone! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It has been more than two weeks that Lucy was staying with the Fullbusters'. They were currently in the gaming room, lazing around and doing nothing because it was Saturday. It seems that Lucy Heartfilia had noticed something unbelievable.<p>

"OH. MY. GOD." Lucy exclaimed dramatically and running around, "I can't believe this! No! It is not possible for this to happen! The world is ending!" She wailed.

Gray raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde's sudden statement, "You finally lost your mind being influenced by Fairy Tail?"

"I didn't expect her to lose it this soon," Lyon shook his head solemnly.

"Maybe she's just on her period...?" Ultear offered a reason, she received a very high-pitched shriek for this and questions of 'what is period? The dot?' which she just shook her head and sighed at her brother's idiocy.

"So... what's up?" Lyon asked, curious.

"I had just realized something very unbelievable," Lucy stated in disbelief, a horrified look on her face.

"And that is...? You like Natsu now? Or..." Ultear gasped dramatically, "GAJEEL? Lucy, you do know that Levy likes him so don't betray h-"

"NO! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Lucy screeched, "IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? Yes Ultear, I know Levy-chan likes him, I don't plan on stealing him, not that I even like him,"

"Hey Lyon," Gray poked his elder brother, whispering, "I think she's a tsundere,"

Lyon nodded, whispering back, "I think so too, just look at how she acts, saying not that bla-bla-bla stuff, typical tsundere,"

Taking a deep breath to suppress her anger as best as she could, Lucy asked a very obvious question, "Lyon, you're the oldest right?"

Lyon nodded, clueless at what she was talking about.

Lucy then faced Ultear, "Ultear, you're the same age as Gray and I right?"

Ultear nodded.

"You and Gray are real siblings right?"

Once again, Ultear nodded.

"Same age? Or is Gray actually older but failed a grade?"

"He is the same age as us Lucy," Ultear spoke.

"Real siblings? No one is adopted? You sure?"

"Yes Lucy! We are siblings and I'm the same age as you and Gray so what's the biggie?" Ultear huffed, an annoyed look on her face.

"Does that mean...?"

"What?" Gray urged her to continue.

"That you both are...?"

"Yeah?" Lyon said.

"Perhaps... twins?"

The trio blinked, looked at each other, and then burst into laughters, typical Fullbuster style.

"Y-you. Had. J-just. Notice?" Gray said between gasps, once again rolling in the floor laughing.

"You made my day Lucy! I never expected to laugh so much!" Ultear gigled.

"Ditto." Lyon chuckled.

"Geez, thanks," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Even flame brain noticed faster than you!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy's cheek redden, "What...? Was I really that slow that Natsu found out faster?"

The siblings nodded, chorusing, "Yup."

"In fact, directly." Lyon noted.

Lucy puffed her cheeks and turned the other way.

"He's just kidding Lucy, Natsu didn't found out directly. Actually in the group, he's the slowest to find out." Ultear giggled.

"Really?" Lucy immediately faced Ultear.

"He **was, **until you came to the group." Gray corrected smugly.

Lucy just glared at the smirking siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some readers who are confused if the previous chapter was the ending, nope, it is not. Don't worry ^^ Sorry I updated late anyway when I promised to update yesterday T_T Anyway, please R&R~!**


	11. Enter the demonic, possesive cousin

**A/N: I did try my best everyone! I did try to make this chapter long but sadly, I failed :( And sorry for the late update everyone! T_T Thanks for the review, favorites and/or subscribes! And this chapter… it's a bit different, the Fullbuster siblings' cousin is in here! I'm sorry if you didn't like it :'(**

* * *

><p><strong> Here are the replies for the review:<strong>

**the giggle bug: Thank you! I'm glad you like the plan :) And sadly, no :( **

**WolfieANNE: Hehe, thank you so much! Here's the next chapter! And Gray is so cute blushing huh? You'll expect a lot of Lucy-blushes here ;)**

**SasuNarulover49: Thank you so much ^^ **

**Ly-Jane: I see.. well your guess was close :D And really? Well, hehe, I was grinning too when reading it. XP Wow, must have been tough, ten girls? Now that is definitely troublesome, hehehe. I don't think there will be a love triangle, or maybe there will be one? I'm not sure. I hope this is fast enough :S**

**Katerina Evelyn: Thank you ^^ Here's the next chapter :)**

**FTWforANIME: Ouch, did you get hurt? XP Thank you for the praise ^^ And I'm glad I updated fast, hehehe :D Nope, it isn't the end, expect more soon :)**

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: Hehe, thank you! And the jerk-alert thing, I'm glad you like the part ^^ I agree! It's a relief to hear that I didn't rush much, but I hope I didn't here! It's not the ending XD Thank you for the review!**

**fullbuster1597: Thank you so much! And I sure am happy to hear that you laugh at that part! Hehe, sorry but they're not going to :( I'm sorry for the short chapter T_T And thank you :)**

**MikiFullbuster1512: Thanks! I'm glad you like the chapter! Hehehe, thank you once again ^^**

**Terumi Okino: Yeah, I hope I did not disappoint you with Jude's personality T_T I hope so too, and I guess, though I prefer Sherry with Lyon (Sadly, she's with Ren T_T) Juvia… a new character I guess? And Natsu with Lisanna, I suppose they look cute but Natsu and Lucy look cuter together don't you think? (Sorry NaLi fans) I feel bad for Lucy, her father dead and all. Here's the next chapter anyway :)**

**ShiningStellar: It's fine :) And your welcome ^^ Thank you so much! I'm glad it's going well :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter:<strong>

**Ly-Jane: Thank you ^^ I won't abandon this story I assure you :D And I'm glad you didn't mind me updating late :)**

**ShiningStellar: Thank you very much! :D Yeah, poor Lucy ^_^' Thanks for putting this on your favorite ^^**

**FieSakurako: Thank you! I'm a fan of Gray too (Pretty obvious actually, hehe) Hope I didn't take too long to update :)**

**the giggle bug: I know *shakes head* hehehe, you did? Since which chapter? I was kind of hoping no one notice but oh well :P **

**FTWforANIME: Hahaha, glad you like it ;) It's fine, *Mirajane pops out of nowhere* Mira: There-there *Pats your back* I know! I wonder why~ Is it just a coincidence or..?**

**fullbuster1597: =D I didn't realize it until around chapter 5, and I'm the one writing it :P I know, weird, slow me, hehe ^^ Thank you :)**

**Terumi Okino: Hehehe, you did? Since which chapter? I will be expecting an answer soon~ XD**

**MikiFullbuster1512: Thanks! Nope, this isn't the end. Gray and Lucy haven't start dating yet! How could I leave them just like that? XP **

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: Hehehe, I guess I'll make Lucy smarter next chapter ;P LOL, I'm guessing that your best friend is? Or you? Or your best friend? I think I'll stick to your best friend :P But maybe it's you…? Alright, your best friend it is *Hopes that my guess is correct* Hehe, thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, wake up,"<p>

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch.

Not being able to stand it anymore, she snapped her eyes open and was face to face with none other than Gray Fullbuster, who was sitting on her bed. Blushing a brilliant color of red, she let out a squeak for the proximity of their faces. Chuckling, he finally backed a bit (Much to Lucy's relief) but still sat on her bed.

"So what are you doing here?" Lucy decided to question him.

"Nothing much, was just bored, so I just decided to check up on you," Gray shrugged, before playfully smirking, "Don't you want to wake up face to face to me every day?"

"O-of course not!" Lucy huffed, blushing while crossing her arms and facing the other direction.

"Such a tsundere you are Lucy," Gray chuckled.

"I am not a tsundere!" Lucy shouted, smacking him with a pillow several times.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ultear was there, wearing a white T-shirt, over it was a purple hoodie and black jeans.

"Nope you aren't," Gray replied smoothly.

"Well Gray, did you tell her?" Ultear questioned.

"Not yet, I was about to anyway, but she just had to smack me with her pillow," Gray shrugged, jabbing his thumb towards Lucy.

"It was his fault Ultear! Don't believe him!" Lucy accused, pointing her finger towards Gray.

"Seriously? This early in the morning and you two are already fighting?" Lyon, wearing a dark blue T-shirt and jeans said, an annoyed look on his face, before shaking his head, sighing, "You two act like an old married couple,"

"What the heck? I'm not old!" Gray glared.

"I agree with Lyon," Ur chirped, grinning widely, and winked, "Well you may not be married now, but I expect you to be my daughter-in-law soon okay?"

"Not you too Ur-san!" Lucy whined.

Ultear chuckled, "Just get ready Lucy, someone's coming over,"

"Alrighty, wait a sec," Sighing, she got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So who's coming over anyway?" Lucy asked, drinking her orange juice.<p>

"Our cousin," Lyon replied, simply.

Lucy choked on her orange juice, coughing several times, "Y-you have a c-cousin?"

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Gray raised an eyebrow, taking a bite of his pancake.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, I just didn't expect you to have cousins."

"You're weird Lucy," Ultear giggled.

Pouting, Lucy continued putting strawberry jam on her toast, "So is it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl," Lyon answered, "She's thirteen years old,"

"Around Natsu's little sister's age," Ultear pointed out.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "Natsu has a little sister?"

Gray nodded, "Her name is Wendy, and unlike flame-brain, she's way smarter,"

"She's a very sweet girl," Ultear smiled.

Lucy nodded and returned the smile, "She seems very nice, maybe we could meet her later?"

"Sure, it's fine," Lyon nodded.

"So tell me more about this cousin of yours," Lucy persisted.

"Her name is Charlotte. She's smart, a straight A student, and she's a nice girl," Gray answered.

"I'm sure you'll like her Lucy," Lyon smiled,

Ultear nodded, "Yeah, but hopefully she doesn't see you as a love ri-"

"LOVE RIVAL!" A voice, unknown to Lucy but familiar to the Fullbuster siblings boomed. The owner of the voice happened to be a cute girl, obviously younger with long, wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Yes, love rival," Ultear smiled weakly at her, "Sorry Lucy, too late,"

"How dare you foolish commoner be in a room with Ultear-nee-chan, Lyon-nii-chan, and Gray-nii-chan!" The girl, known to be Charlotte glared at Lucy, "I demand an explanation!"

"Now-now, Alice-chan, don't be like that, she's the daughter of my best friend," Ur chuckled.

The blonde pouted, stomping her foot childishly as she crossed her arms.

"Alice-chan? I thought her name was Charlotte?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Well, her name is Charlotte, but we call her Alice-chan because she looks like Alice in Wonderland! See? Blonde hair and blue eyes, she even played as Alice in a drama," Ultear smiled.

Lucy blinked in surprise; the girl **did **look like Alice.

"But it's Charlotte for you! You're not allowed to call me Alice-chan!" Charlotte pointed an accusing finger at Lucy.

Lucy smiled weakly, raising her hand up, "Alright-alright, but why did you call me love rival anyway Charlotte?"

The younger blonde stood there for a while, eyebrows furrowed, then she faced Lucy, "On second thought, call me Charlotte-chan, it sounds way better than just Charlotte," She announced, "So what was your question anyway? I wasn't listening to you because your voice is like a grandma's, so I'll call you Obaa-chan okay?"

Everyone sweatdropped while Gray snickered.

"Don't be so mean to her Alice-chan!" Ultear scolded.

"Then Obaa-sama? There's some respect put into it,"

"That's even worse!" Lucy shouted.

"Old lady? There's a sign of compliment too by calling you lady,"

Lucy sweatdropped, but still scowled, "NO!"

"How about… blondie?"

Lucy just wanted to hit her head against the wall, why? Why did the girl hate her so much?

"Why not just plain old Lucy?" Lucy suggested.

"Alright!" Charlotte beamed.

Lucy cheered to herself inwardly.

"Old Lucy it is!" Charlotte laughed.

Lucy smacked herself, that girl was such a devil.

* * *

><p>The next two hours, Lucy wasn't even allowed to talk to Gray or Lyon by the watchful eye of the demonic girl while Ultear (Sadly to Lucy) had homework.<p>

"Hey, Gra-"

"Gray-nii-chan! Let's play video games!"

Cut off by the devil.

"Lyo-"

"Do you want to join too Lyon-nii-chan?"

Yup, again.

Lucy wanted to so badly smack herself, Charlotte was definitely possessive over the both of them alright.

* * *

><p>"So why did you call me love rival anyway?" Lucy asked, finally calming down. They were currently in the living room, Ultear was still doing her homework, Gray decided to start doing it too, Lyon was answering the phone, and Ur was busy with work so it was only the both of them.<p>

Charlotte sipped her tea and shrugged, "Because you're too close to Gray-nii-chan and Lyon-nii-chan, you're not a boy so I'm not worried about Ultear-nee-chan, so I don't like you,"

Lucy sweatdropped, it was indeed very blunt of her. But Lucy decided to question further, "So you hate me for being close to them?"

"I never said I hate you, I just don't like you," Charlotte corrected calmly.

"Just answer me," Lucy persisted.

Setting her tea cup down, Charlotte sighed, "You never give up do you?"

Lucy smiled, waiting for Charlotte to begin her story.

"I was a loner at school," Charlotte began softly, pain in her eyes, "I didn't have any friends at school, girls hated me for being 'perfect', so I was bullied,"

"Charlotte…" Lucy said, worriedly.

Charlotte's dull eyes brightened slightly, "But then, I met them, Ultear-nee-chan, Gray-nii-chan, and Lyon-nii-chan when I visited here. My parents had work to do, so they dropped me off here. They were kind to me, and I started opening up to them, and I guess had a crush on Gray-nii-chan and Lyon-nii-chan. That's why, I didn't want to lose them, I really admire all of them, so pretty much I'm just afraid to lose them, so-"

Charlotte suddenly stopped.

"Yeah?" Lucy urged her to continue, she was very curious.

Taking a bite of the cookie, she said in monotone, "The end."

Lucy blinked, "What?"

Charlotte suddenly giggled, "I made that up silly! I'm not a loner at school, I have friends! But I guess I do have a tiny crush on them, but it's a form of admiration! I guess my acting is really good huh?"

Lucy's face began to become red, "Come back here you little devil!"

"Nope!" Charlotte giggled before skipping away, "Catch me if you can~!)

* * *

><p>Lucy was panting right now, "I. Finally. Caught. You."<p>

Holding the giggling girl, Lucy took a deep breath, and shook her head, "I can't believe you can run that fast,"

"Had fun?" Lyon smirked, leaning on the doorway "I can't believe I was only gone for fifteen minutes, and here I am, seeing you guys chasing each other like friends when just fifteen minutes ago, you were arch enemies."

Gray nodded, Ultear had more homework than him so he was done faster.

Charlotte simply giggled, wriggling of Lucy's grip and hugged Lyon, "It was quite fun. Old Lucy could run quite fast for a grandma,"

Lucy's vein popped, "I'm not a grandma!"

"Then why do you run so slow?" Charlotte stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you're one of the slowest in class, even Ultear can run faster than you," Gray teased.

"See! Even Gray-nii-chan agrees!"

And the chase began once again, but this time, Gray was also included in this.

* * *

><p>It was already the afternoon, and Lucy was sitting on the couch, reading a book.<p>

"Hey,"

Lucy looked surprised to see Charlotte blushing, but smiled nonetheless, "Yeah?"

Charlotte was shuffling her feet and looking down, she seemed very nervous,"I guess I-I'm sorry for being rude to you, calling you grandma and stuff. A-a-a-and I guess you can call me A-Alice-chan. You were fun to play with Lucy-chan,"

Lucy giggled, Charlotte could be so cute at times, especially when she didn't call her grandma.

"So in return," Charlotte began, her personality changing to a whole degree from the shy girl, with a determined look, she stated the most horrifying sentence Lucy could ever hear, "I'll help you get together with Gray-nii-chan!"

Lucy choked, Ultear giggled, Lyon laughed (Thankfully for Lucy, Gray was in the bathroom)

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" Lucy stuttered nervously, "Aren't you going home?"

"Nope, mama called and she told me that I was staying here for a while, not to mention I'm entering your school. So don't worry! You'll have many chances at school!" Charlotte grinned.

"Aren't you in middle school?"

Charlotte shook her head, "I skipped grades, I'm in your class,"

"Right, we didn't tell you did we?" Ultear smiled sheepishly.

Lucy nodded, dumbfounded.

Charlotte winked, "Don't worry, I'm not called a love master at school for nothing,"

Lucy blushed very red this time, trying really hard to look annoyed, "I do not like him Alice-chan!"

"Sure you don't~" Charlotte smirked.

Lucy groaned; thus there was going to be a new member for the GraLu group that Mira created. She shuddered, the demon Charlotte and the devil Mirajane wasn't going to be a very nice combination.

"What happened?" Gray who had just returned from the bathroom questioned.

"Nothing!" Lucy and Charlotte replied simultaneously, Lucy blushing while Charlotte smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Charlotte steps up to help Lucy, please note that Charlotte is just there to make Lucy and Gray closer, I did not intend to make her fall in love with anyone! I was hoping it could be Juvia, but Juvia giving up on Gray? Now that is unbelievable, and I made her as the fan girl so I have to make an OC, I hope you like it! Well please R&R!**


	12. Denial and Misunderstandings

**A/N: I'm so sorry I updated very late! Instead of updating, I'm just making new stories T^T, sorry, I got infected with some StiCy virus which makes me obsessed with them (Don't kill me! I still love GraLu even if I already made two stories about StiCy!) Anyway, replies to my reviews ^^ You have no idea how happy I am when an email saying that someone reviewed, favorited or subscribed this story :D I reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much! And I'm so sorry for the reviews that I didn't reply (AKA new reviews in Chapter 1 and stuff) Anyway...**

**Ichigolover: Thank you :) And well, since the chapter is already up since last time, I'm not sure what to say but thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**WolfieANNE: I'm really sorry for the late update X( I was busy *cough* writing *cough* New *cough* stories *cough* and I hope you can update your story soon, I'll be waiting for it Thanks by the way :D**

**the giggle bug: Thank you so much! XD Hehehe :P I really appreciate your review ;D Here's the next chapter anyway :)**

**Terumi Okino: I didn't? *Sighs in relief* I know! Why? *Cries* Why did you choose Ren instead of Lyon? *Sulks* Oh well, they look cute. Yup, I don't have enough confidence writing Nalu or Nali though, not enough, maybe soon. Yup, hehehe. You did? Well good job noticing! *Thumbs up***

**Ly-Jane: *Alice-chan speaking* You there! Commoner! How dare you call me Alice-chan! *Drags away Charlotte* Sorry about her *bows* And thank you Shen-chan :3 Hehehe, I haven't really introduce her to the gang yet, maybe the next chapter. *Alice-chan speaking once again* Good, you support me, you can call me Alice-chan now :D**

**fullbuster1597: =D I'm so glad people like the OC! I was worried that people won't like Alice-chan... I guess a bit possesive? Hehe :D LOL, took me a while to think about it and I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much! XD About it being long? Well I noticed my stories are very short compared to the others, so I'll try to make the next chapter 3000ish (Hopefully I'll be able to!)**

**EmogolthyDragneel: Hehe, obsessions taking over? You still love Gray right Mirah-chan? Right? Even if you like Natsu right? *Hopeful eyes* Anyway, sorry if it's late but have a great St. Patrick's Day too! XD And thank you so much :)**

**ShiningStellar: Hehe, I'm glad you find the chapter hilarious Mira-chan :D I tried to make it as funny as possible! I tried making her sort of like a Tsundere kind, like obsessive but cute (Blushing, looks the other way, crosses arm, you know that kind?) at the same time but it turned out to be a failure, so I just kept her like that X( Hehe *Alice-chan speaking* I am not cute! I am simply supporting their pairing! Hmph! *Drags her away* Anyway, thank you! :3**

**FTWforANIME: Hehe, you'll find Mira different this chapter :3 Thank you so much! I was quite worried that people would dislike her. Yup, Juvia giving up? No way. Yeah, Mira's enough for matchmaking, we don't need another person. Here though, I figured I need someone like Mira in their house :D And about your last comment, sorry~! T^T I couldn't think of anything better! Because this chapter involves a lot of their group! And thanks for reading both stories :) And long reviews are fine :)**

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: Awwww, thank you so much! Yup, I know and that is why Juvia is in this chapter! ;) I know! That would be just so awesome *Dreamy sigh* It was? Hehe. Well if you pay attention, Charlotte said in the previous chapter that it was just a form of admiration so no :) Thank you :D Yes! My guess is correct! Teehee~ Sorry about it :P**

**XnightXcatX: *Alice-chan speaking, she will be the one to reply to your review,* No I'm not! I'm not cute! And of course I will *Evil chuckle* But of course, the trouble will just be for her and Gray-nii-chan to be a couple! ;) Oh, and PurpleDiva888 says thanks, but I doubt she will update soon *Evil look* Don't forget to support me and Mira-chan for pairing them up!**

**GRALU: Thank you! XD I will for sure and thanks for your compliment :3**

**DaZeLinker: Hehe, I'm sure she wou- *Alice-chan speaking* YES! Support me people! That way, Mira-chan and I could pair them up faster! **

**jdcocoagirl: Thank you so much! Hehe, I can't help but make them playful :) here's the next chapter! ;)**

* * *

><p>"So Alissa Craft huh?" Charlotte mumbled, "Birthday, May 13. Height and weight... let's just skip that. Have two brothers and one little sister. Bla..bla.. She likes to cook and write. Her obsessions of Gray-nii-chan are very clear and obvious. She is one of the members of Gray-nii-chan's fanclub. Hm, that girl isn't much of a danger, in fact, she sucks, so no worries Lucy-chan!" She beamed, looking up from the paper she was reading.<p>

"And just how did you get all of those information?" Lucy asked the younger blonde with a huge sweatdrop, "It's really creepy you know Alice-chan,"

"I have my sources," Charlotte winked, "I'm a pro at this, so don't worry, I'll get you both together, I promise!"

"B-but I don't even l-like him!" Lucy protested, blushing.

"Sure you don't~" Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You're in denial Lucy-chan,"

"In denial~" Ultear echoed, with a smirk.

"Am not!" Lucy huffed, a hand on her hip.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"I have to agree on what she says Lucy-chan," Mira, who happened to be passing by grinned, "You're in denial,"

"Yeah Lu-chan! Don't deny the fact!" Levy chirped brightly, a silly grin on her face.

Lucy face-palmed herself, "I think I want to go to the bathroom for a while,"

"Go ahead," Levy smiled, waving.

* * *

><p>After going to the bathroom, Lucy returned to her small group. Wondering where the rest fo the Fullbuster siblings are? It seems they had been fighting this morning and Ur was disciplining them (She shuddered at this, once, she had seen her torturing the two boys) and they would catch up later with a car. So here she was, greeted by a hyper Mirajane.<p>

"Lucy-chan! We are putting Alice-chan immediately in our group!" Mira announced, with Levy nodding vigorously along, "She has very good ideas! Such as locking you two in a closet, how romantic! Or-"

"Mira-chan... you do know hearing that I would stay away from a closet right?"

"No worries, the plan would be better than that," Charlotte grinned, "No way we'd stick to those crappy plans,"

"You should be careful Lucy," Ultear warned, "With Alice-chan added; our GraLu group would get even crazier!"

Lucy shuddered; she did not want to hear the dreaded combination of those two evil matchmaking duos.

"Anyway," Levy started, making all the attention focused on her, she faced Charlotte, "You seem quite young to be in High School, are you just companying Lu-chan or...?"

"I skipped grades; I'm in your class." Charlotte replied.

"You're so smart!" Levy exclaimed.

Charlotte shrugged, "Actually, mama told me that I'll be staying with Ultear-nii-chan, Gray-nii-chan, and Lyon-nii-chan like 6 months ago because of work and she had to leave me for more than a year or so. When I heard there was a girl which happened to be Lucy-chan staying there, I decided to skip grades so I can torture her at school too. So I studied really hard, believe me,"

"Wow," Levy sweatdropped, "That's very... hardworking of you, skipping two grades in just 6 months,"

"Of course!" Charlotte flashed a devious grin, "I'm not going to let ANYONE be close to my cousins,"

"Lucy, you should be thankful that she likes you," Ultear whispered to Lucy, sweatdropping.

"Y-yeah, I'm really thankful," Lucy nodded, sweatdropping too.

"Wait, you said that you're living with them right?" Mira asked the younger blonde.

"Yup." Charlotte smiled.

"That means we have more chance! Finally! Two members of the club living with Lucy-chan and Gray! This is the time I've been waiting for!" Mirajane squealed.

"Mira-san is very excited isn't she?" Lucy sweatdropped again.

"That shows the true passion of being the member of the club," Erza, who happened to be passing by said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"I-I see," Lucy nodded along nervously.

"Wait, I just realized something Alice-chan," Lucy stated suddenly, looking at the younger blonde.

"What?"

"How come you let them call you Alice-chan at first sight? And you don't insult them while you did to me?" Lucy pouted.

"Because I don't like people in denial." Charlotte replied simply, "And if you wanted to say that you don't like Gray-nii-chan? That's called someone in denial,"

Silence.

"You're smart," Erza smirked, "I like you,"

Charlotte simply smirked back, "Likewise,"

Oops, it seems Lucy forgot about vicious Erza.

"Good luck Lucy," Ultear placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lucy sighed, "I think I'll really need it,"

So far, Lucy had seen Charlotte and Mira exchanging info about members of the Gray Fullbuster fanclub, both separating the sheets of paper of which one might bring up some competition and those who are just plain fangirls.

"Lucy-chan! So far, there are 127 useless fangirls and 26 might-bring-up-some-competition-fangirls," Mira exclaimed.

"What I'm worried about though, is Juvia Loxar," Charlotte said.

Lucy gulped; right, Juvia would kill her for being close with her 'Gray-sama'. She had never had an actual conversation with her, but it was quite clear that the girl was head-over-heels for Gray.

"But don't worry," Mira assured, "You'll be with Gray,"

Lucy twitched, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DON'T LIKE HIM! I WAS JUST WORRIED THAT JUVIA MIGHT KILL ME!"

Mirajane placed a hand on her cheek, and sighed, "Kids these days, always in denial,"

"I agree," Charlotte sighed along.

"Mira-san! You're just 2 years older than me! And Charlotte! You're younger than me! You both have no rights to say that!" Lucy huffed.

"Alright Lucy-chan, we'll stop," Mirajane giggled.

Lucy sighed in relief, "Finally! Thank you so mu-"

"For the day that is," Charlotte interrupted, a mischievous gleam on her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucy banged her head to the table, "Just why? Why do I have to suffer?"<p>

"Yo, what's up with you?" A smooth voice which happened to belong to the source of her problems called.

"Of course! It's because of you!" Lucy pointed accusingly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Because we held hands before, the girls are gushing me about it!" Lucy crossed her arms.

"Sucks to be you," Gray chuckled, then smirked slyly, "But you like it don't you~? You like us holding han-"

"No I do not!" Lucy shrieked.

"Whatever you say," Gray shrugged, before smirking once again, "Ms. In-Denial,"

Lucy groaned, just what is up with her friends and her being in denial?

"Okay, listen here,"

"Yeah?"

"Top ten reasons why I wouldn't date you," Lucy announced.

"Go on," Gray smirked.

"One, Juvia would kill me," Lucy started.

"Understandable,"

"Two, the rest of your fangirls would kill me too,"

"Isn't that basically the same with Juvia?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, the extremity of Juvia and your fangirls cannot be compared,"

He chuckled, "Right,"

"Three, the girls would be flooding me with questions,"

"Such as?"

Lucy sighed, "It's obvious isn't it? Stuffs like when we started going out, how did you confess, and when will our first date b-"

"Lucy-san and Gray-sama are dating secretly?"

Owner of the voice? Juvia Loxar.

Great, now she was caught up in a misunderstanding. Lucy gulped; just how unlucky can she be today?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for now! Sorry for this EXTREMELY short chapter, I was just in the mood for some cliff-hanger, hehehe. I already have some plans of what I'll do later on, and I'm sorry for this chapter's crappiness too. Once again, thank you for all the reviews! You get a virtual Plue and Alice-chan plushie! ^^ **


	13. Even More Misunderstandings

**A/N: I EDITED THIS AND MADE THE CHAPTER LONGER. You don't have to reread it if you don't want to ;)**

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I really wish that this chapter would be enough to satisfy you T^T Anyway, replies to my reviews ^^ (Thank you once again! :D)<p>

**Fullbuster1597: **You were? Thank you so much for being patient ^^ Really? Thank you once again! XD I'm glad you like my OC because I was getting worried, hopefully you won't find her annoying here... *gloomy aura* Waaaaa~ Seriously! Thank you again for the praise! :)

**WolfieANNE: **Hehe XD You meanie WolfieANNE! XP *Clears throat* Anyway, we solved this previously so back to replying :P Thank you :) And Lucy AND Gray will be too here T^T Hopefully you won't hate it :( Yes! You should update yours too! :D

**the giggle bug: **Haha, Juvia will... the GANG will... you'll find out here ;) Hmmm, no, in fact I had just heard about it, sorry XP Well, not exactly I suppose, Charlotte ended up supporting them XP Hoepfully you'll enjoy this chapter T^T

**kirana46: **That is for you to find out in this chapter ;) Sorry for taking too long :P

**pokemonmangafreak: **Thank you! Well here you go! Hopefully this won't be very... confusing I suppose?

**Oski: **Hahaha, I had fun writing it :D I know, poor Lucy... and poor Gray and Lucy in this chapter :P Thank you so much! :) *Dramatic mode ON* Nooo! Don't die! Please! *Off* Hopefully this will be a good chapter?

**hurricaneclaw: **Yes-yes, I agree! See Lucy! Stop denying the fact! Even hurricaneclaw had to go through the trouble of pointing it out! Hehehe ^^ Yes, this is true :P

**jdcocoagirl: **Yes, it is very crazy indeed, it seems it's their unlucky day. Hahaha ^^

**phantomhive19: ** Thank you so much! :D Once again, thank you :D Natsu? Hmmm, I'm not sure, maybe later, I pity Lucy right now XP But I might do it :D You do? Hehe, I do too, but I prefer GraLu. Thank you for the support! :)

**rosiejade: **Thank you so much rosiejade! :) Haha, there isn't many... Juvia... moments... here... *Sulks* Sorry about it :( Hopefully this is good enough... X( Don't tell me you've reached your limits of patience? NOO! Silly me XP

**FTWforANIME:** Thank you :) Hopefully this one isn't too... *Sulks, gloomy aura* We share the same fact, only mine's worse XP I like her with: Gray, Rogue, Sting, Natsu and many more because she suits with almost every character! Hehe XP Sort of I suppose *Nervous chuckle* Just see in this chapter. Yup. Yup. :D Hehe, thanks :)

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: ** Sorry for the wait ^^" See! So many people are telling you that Lucy! Hah! *cough* Anyway, haha, I was thinking of the same thing, but maybe later :P I'm not sure :P You know, I tried using the virtual magic 8 ball in my comp when I asked that question and it says yes X( Haha, thanks :D

**Terumi Okino: **Yes T^T Oh well :3 Haha XD I am still a devoted Lyon/Sherry fan and I shall include some moments of them here (Hopefully you won't mind XP) Thank you :) I have to find a place too! Don't leave me alone facing the wrath of Juvia! XP But you won't find her like that here sooo... good I guess?

**Luciolla91: **Sorry about it T_T In here, it won't be very long either X( Sorry for the long wait XP

**Ly-Jane: **It's fine :) She'll survive Juvia, but not for the rest of the girls *Shudder* I know! Same here! XP Yes, true again, don't kill me Gray Fanclub :P Haha, thank you! *Alice-chan speaking* Nice support, thank you once again :) I shall expect a GraLu poem from you next tim-*Drags away Alice* Sorry about it XP WOW, must have had it hard :P Sorry about the late update by the way :C

**GigiandMad: **Thank you so much! :D An OC? Hmmm, I might use it, but I also might use *MIGHT BE A SPOILER* coughnatsucough thoughcough. Haha XD Thank you! Here it is :)

**Lost Canvas: **Hello! :) Thank you :D I will, hopefully ... because coughWriter'sBlockcough*looks the other way* Thanks for pointing it out ^^ I've quite realized because there was no spark whatsoever and if I did, I'm going to have to rewrite the whole thing... hmm.. I might, but I have quite a busy schedule now X( I'll try to make him less stiff in this chapter :) Hope you enjoy ;D

**ShiningStellar: **Phew, good thing you're not *Sighs in relief* Hehe XP Yes, I apologize for the short chapter :( Sadly, this chapter doesn't really... goes as how I think readers 'expect' it to be, you know, Juvia being... Juvia? And yes, I definitely understand you. I'm like that too, hehe. There is proof! I tried to make her as 'nice' as possible, seriously, I tried to, but miserably failed. XD

**Spiral Reflection: **This is answering for both of your reviews okay? Okay, so. Haha, I didn't too until at least chapter four or five even if I'm the writer XP Thank you :) Haha, I'm glad you like reading her. Yes! See! The third person to point it out Lucy! Yes, agreed once again :D Hmmm, I wonder? I can't spoil, sorry XP Well here it is :D

**I LOVE GRALU: **Thank you! :) And yes, I will continue it :D Well here's the next~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail~<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy shrieked by the sudden appearance of the bluenette, "O-of course no-"<p>

"Lucy-san IS a love rival afterall!" Juvia shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"YES! It seems Gray-nii-chan and Lucy-chan didn't need our help afterall!" A Hi-I-happened-to-just-entered-I'm-not-eavesdropping-at-all-believe-me-Charlotte squealed in glee.

Mira nodded vigorously, "Yes, we shouldn't have doubt them,"

Erza hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry Gray, Lucy, I should have let you both take things in you own hands. Please punish me!"

"Stop with the act Erza! As long as Gray and Lu-chan is dating, we're all happy right?" A-happened-to-be-passing-by-Levy chirped.

"True," Erza nodded, "Anyway, we shall start planning a party for those two couples,"

"NOO! Gray-sama is mine!" Juvia cried.

"Oi, oi," Gray sweatdropped, "We're not dating."

"Juvia, it's time to accept fate," Bisca patted Juvia's back comfortingly, ignoring Gray.

Juvia looked up to Bisca, teary-eyed, not seeming to hear Gray at all, "Bisca-san..."

Mira suddenly had a handkerchief and sobbed loudly, "Juvia! I shall find the 'right one' for you soon!"

"Mira-san..." Juvia gave a sad smile, "Juvia is happy if Gray-sama is too so she will let them date! Even if it hurts Juvia's heart, it's fine! Juvia is the president of Gray Fullbuster fanclub and one of the rules was to make Gray-sama happy so if this will make Gray-sama happy, she will let them be!"

"Now that's what we call letting go," Lyon smiled softly, ruffling Juvia's blue hair slightly.

Juvia, not used to the proximity of their faces blushed heavily, "T-too- c-close!" She squeaked out.

Lyon blinked, then realizing how close he was, "Oh, sorry about it," He grinned before backing away.

"L-Lyon-sama! You're not cheating on me are you?" Sherry cried out, pointing an accusing finger.

"What?" Lyon sweatdropped, "Since when were we dating?"

"L-Lyon-sama~" Juvia swooned, "Juvia's heart goes doki-doki again! This is the same feeling when I'm with G-Gray-sama! Juvia has found another love! It IS time to move one afterall!"

"That was a manly speech!" Elfman cried out.

"Indeed," Erza smiled, shedding a tear.

"It seems I didn't have to find the 'right one' for her afterall!" Mirajane squealed happily, "And I find another potential couple!"

"Well that was fast," Levy sweatdropped, "Finding new love in a matter of minutes."

"True." Gajeel nodded, "Never knew Juvia could fall in love so fast ever since she fall in love with that ice freak."

"Fell you mean?" Levy corrected, giggling, "It is the past afterall."

"Grammar freak," Gajeel muttered.

"I heard that you know!" Levy pouted.

"Just kidding shorty," Gajeel flashed his typical Gajeel grin.

"Love is in the air~" Mira sighed dreamily.

"O-of course not!" Levy sputtered.

Gajeel nodded in agreement with a tint of pink.

"Levy and Gajeel," Charlotte nodded, satisfied at what she had just wrote on a book saying 'COUPLES TO MATCHMAKE~ Let the matchmaking begin!' before tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Now that our Juvia-Gray-Lucy love triangle is done, we're now caught up with a Sherry-Lyon-Juvia love triangle?" Charlotte sweatdropped, but shrugged it off, "Oh well, as long as Gray-nii-chan and Lucy-chan are dating."

"B-b-but we're not even dating!" Lucy interrupted the 'manly' speech, face flushed.

"Yeah!" Gray shouted, clearly in the same state as Lucy.

"Oh come on Gray," Loke nudged, smirking slyly, "In denial eh? Where's your charm? You're the one who said to me that she was quite cute and you'd use your charms t-"

"Says Mr. Hi-I'm-a-playboy-but-to-scared-to-confess-to-Aries!" Gray retorted, quickly cutting Loke's sentence.

Loke blushed and Aries let out a small 'eep' when her name was mentioned.

Loke growled, "Just what are you say-"

"Gray you lucky bastard! Getting someone as hot as Lucy!" A happened-to-be-visiting-Bixlow wolf-whistled.

"You must take care of her well Gray," Freed (Who happened to have the same reason) stated stoically.

"You must be a man Gray! Be manly for her!" Elfman shouted.

"Guys, you're not taking this seriously are you?" Gray sweatdropped.

"Oh Gray my little bro," Another guy who happened to be visiting, which happened to be Lyon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, smirking, "Never knew you could get a girl."

To make things worse, Natsu decided to chime in, "Yeah! What he said stripper!"

Gray glared at the two laughing duos who had just high-fived, "I don't see you both with any girl!"

"Same goes for you!" Natsu stuck his tongue out, "Hah!"

"Nice one!" Gajeel snickered.

Gray growled, "What! A minute ago, you were teasing me on how Lucy and I are 'going out' and now you'r-"

"Gray and Lucy are dating!" Ultear who had just camed to class shouted a piercing scream that could probably be heard throughout the entire school.

"NO!" Gray shouted, "Of course not! Why would I?"

"Wait what! Gray-sama is dating **her**!" The vice-president of the Gray Fullbuster fanclub (A/N: Juvia's the president remember? ^^), a brunette with jade eyes screeched.

"This is unbelievable!" The president of the Lucy Heartfilia fanclub shouted.

Mira, being Mira quickly confirmed it, "Yes! It is true! I officially pronounce them as husband and wife!"

"Agreed~" Charlotte raised her hand in agreement, giggling.

"We're not dating!" Lucy screeched.

"And we never even had a wedding!" Gray shouted.

Mira smirked slyly, "Ara~ What do I see here? Lucy in denial?"

"Oh, and Gray-nii-chan! If you want to, I'll plan the wedding!" Charlotte grinned, "I've always wanted to plan one!"

Levy squealed, "No way Lu-chan! You already want to get married?"

Erza nodded in approval, "They ARE already engaged right?"

"True~" Cana smirked.

"Where's the ring then?" Bisca questioned.

"Gray, I shall be the one to pick out the ring for your wedding," Loke stated, "I happen to be a pro at this, see these rings? I picked them out myself," He gesturing to the two rings he was wearing.

"You're right Loke! It is brilliant!" Mira squealed.

"This one is called Regulus, quite a fine art isn't it?" Loke boasted proudly.

"I shall trust you to pick out the ring," Erza nodded in approval.

"GUYS! STOP IT!"

Sadly, no one heard her because they were too busy discussing about rings.

"You can count on me Erza, I will pick out a magnificent ring, suited for the wedding," Loke gave a thumbs up.

"Good." Erza stated.

"I shall not approve this wedding!" Fangirl-of-Gray-Fullbuster shouted.

"I do not either!" Fangirl-of-Gray-Fullbuster-number-two chimed.

"Who are you?" Levy asked cluelessly.

"Ah! You're the useless fangirl number one and two aren't you?" Ultear smiled, "Charlotte showed me the data, you both hold a threat for 0.00000000000000000001% I think? Or was it 0.%?"

"JUST STOP WITH THIS CRAZY TALK!" The vice-president of Gray Fullbuster fanclub shouted.

"Ah!" Ultear clasped her hands together, "You're one of those might-bring-up-some-competition fangirl right? But I guess now every fangirl is useless, considering Lucy and Gray are already dating."

"Oh well," Cana shrugged, before turning around, "Back to our topic,"

"It's Wendy's birthday soon, maybe I should give her a ring..." Natsu mumbled.

"That's so sweet Natsu! Buying Wendy a ring!" Levy gushed.

"Guys!" Lucy wailed, "Why are we discussing about Natsu's little sister and about rings? Shouldn't we-"

"Right!" Levy gasped, "We should be more concentrated on the wedding! We're sorry Lu-chan!"

"I should start thinking about the flowers..." Erza muttered, before her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Erza in action," Bisca giggled.

Holding a notepad and a pencil, Erza started her absolutely detailed interview, "So Lucy! How many flowers do you want? What do you want? Rose? Or something else? How many centimeters? We'll measure it centimeter by centimeter to make everything perfect! It has to be!"

"I believe it is now time for class?" The school's strictest teacher, the very same one that scolded Lucy in her first day raised an eyebrow.

The gang glared at him, and he glared back. The intense match began.

Natsu glared.

The teacher glared back.

Lyon glared.

The teacher still glared back, but a bit hesitantly.

Gajeel glared at him.

The teacher gulped.

Almost all the girls glared at him.

The teacher began sweating bullets.

Erza, Levy, and Mirajane (The most devoted GraLu member) death-glared him.

"P-please continue!" The teacher squeaked out, before exiting the class quickly.

"Nice job shorty, quite a good glare," Gajeel noted, smirking smugly.

"Well obviously, I even beat you," Levy stuck a tongue out, "Seems like our famous Gajeel-death-glare isn't as scary as people thought ne?"

"Oh really?" Gajeel cackled, "I was going easy on him."

"I'd like to see you try." Levy challenged, smirking slyly.

"It seems there will be another wedding soon~" Bisca sang, "Now let's stop with our playful flirting shall we?"

"No way!" Charlotte squealed, "Two GaLe moments in just one hour? This is obviously a couple in need of matchmaking!"

Mirajane beamed in happiness, nodding vigorously.

"Why are you calling us GaLe? Is it another stupid name like GraLu? I bet some stupid people created it," Gajeel scoffed.

"You know, metal-head," Charlotte twitched, annoyed by him, "The one who created that name was Levy-chan."

Blink.

Blink.

"O-oi, d-don't get the wrong idea s-short! I thought i-it was ash-brain that created it!" Gajeel desperately said.

"It's alright Gajeel," Levy giggled.

"Three moments now~" Lisanna sang.

"Let's just go back to Lu-chan! There are so many things to prepare!" Levy squeaked, face flustered.

"So anyway, Gray, my brother, I'll be the best man right?" Lyon grinned.

"If Lyon-sama is the best man, I want to be the bridesmaid!" Sherry squealed.

"No! Juvia will be the bridesmaid!" Juvia shouted.

"What the hell freak?" Sherry screeched, "I love Lyon-sama first!"

"I love him more!" Juvia countered.

"Of course not! My undying love for Lyon-sama will last forever!" Sherry glared.

"Juvia's passionate love for Lyon-sama is eternal!"

"Stop using my words!"

"Juvia did not!"

"Ara-ara, Lyon, two girls eh? Not bad," Mira mischievously smirked.

"And to top it off! Lyon-nii-chan made her fall in love with him in a matter of minutes! Go Lyon-nii-chan!" Charlotte squealed.

"Huh?" Lyon blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

As the two girls glared at each other while Charlotte and Mira tried to knock some sense to Lyon, the rest of the gang chatted, the two forgotten person who happened to be the main topic just had a gloomy aura.

"This sucks doesn't it?

"Agreed," Lucy sighed, "They're not even paying attention to us."

"They'll never stop will they? Considering on how excited they are.." Gray sweatdropped.

"I don't think so."

"Hang on guys," Ultear shouted, catching everyone's attention, including the two "I got a phone call from... mom?"

"Put it on speakerphone," Lyon suggested.

Ultear nodded, "Hello, mom?"

"_Ultear honey! I heard from Alice-chan and Mira-chan that Lucy and Gray are dating! I told your father about it and we're going to have dinner together along with Lucy's father! Tell them that! Sorry honey, I have to hang up, I'm busy with work. Love you!"_

"L-l-love you too mom.." Ultear stuttered, dumbfounded.

Silence.

"W-wow," Erza broke the silence.

"Hey! Received the news already?" Charlotte smirked.

"We're such a genius aren't we?" Mira beamed happily.

"I thought you were knocking some sense into Lyon Mira-nee?" Lisanna sweatdropped, "There is no way you can just tell that to Ur-san right here, Lyon would have heard it."

"Right." Lyon sweatdropped, "Weren't you talking to me for whatever you were talking about?"

"Well, if one of you was supposed to tell Ur-san that, it might have been possible. But Ur-san said that it was both of them right?" Erza pointed out.

"Oh, it's just something that every matchmaker can do," Mira winked.

"Yup, true matchmakers that is," Charlotte smirked.

"You guys are very evil matchmakers," Freed sweatdropped, "Don't you think it was too mean?"

"True," Evergreen huffed, flipping her hair.

"Nope, right Alice-chan?"

"Of course Mira-chan!" Charlotte beamed.

"It seems that was their plan huh? Saying that we're dating and telling our parents about it, soon enough, we're going to have dinner," Gray had a blank expression.

"Yeah..." Lucy nodded emotionlessly.

"They're such a devil aren't they?"

"A sadistic one indeed."

"This sucks even more doesn't it?"

"Agreed once again."

Just great, definitely what they needed; even more misunderstandings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So... how was it? I know, one of my worst works so far and I'm REALLY disappointed with it. I'm having a writer's block, so please bear with me AND the crappy chapter AND the short chapter, this is the best that I can do, totally low in ideas. I'm hoping for some positive comments, but I'm not going to be surprised to see negative ones. T^T I also apologize for the late chapter, I forgot to save the chapter and had to redo it again :P

* * *

><p><strong>Longer right? :D I added some Lyuvia and GaLe moments and corrected some mistakes ^^ Please don't be confused, this BOLDED words is when I edited it again.<strong>


	14. Misunderstandings Cleared & the Mission

**A/N: **Alright, please don't kill me for this late update, I'm really sorry T^T

Truthfully, I have no idea what is in my mind these days.. so forgive me for the weird chapter :S And thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, subscribes, and everything! :D Seriously, 25 reviews? You all are just way too kind :')

* * *

><p>Here are the replies ^^:<p>

**HinaSnowBastia: **Aww, thank you so much! :D I really appreciate the comment :) Glad you enjoyed it ^^

**ichigolover: **Thank you! XD Sorry for the late update.. *Insert sheepish smile* You think so? I'm glad! :)

**IrishElvenorWhiteDreyar: **Here you go~ Sorry for the late update T^T

**Lost Canvas: **Thanks for pointing them out :D Thank you ^^ I added a bit of Lyon/Juvia moment there, is it alright? :S Oh, sorry about that, well, I've turned it into a 3000 word chapter, adding some moments there. :S I corrected that ^^ no, thank you for being honest :D

**jdcocoagirl: **Awww, thanks! :D Yes, it is fun isn't it? Even I enjoyed writing that chapter, hihi ^^

**hurricaneclaw: **Haha XD Yes, they are really excited huh? XP

**Sappfire: **Haha, thanks! :D Hmm, I'll consider that idea, it'll probably just be a special chapter though, considering it doesn't really relate to the plot, or maybe it will? Well, we'll see ;)

**oshirajinda: **Thank you! :) You did? Hehe, I'm glad I made you laugh :D Aww, thanks! ^^

**the giggle bug: **Thank you very much! :D Glad you find it funny ^^ Haha, that came quite random actually, it just popped in my head :P

**FTWforANIME: ***Gasps* Where? Where! XP Aww, thanks :D Yes, they are aren't they? :P Well, you'll see about that in this chapter ;)

**rosiejade: **Thank you rosiejade! ^^ Hehe, I apologize for that, my imagination was quite weird that time :P

**edolucy: **Thanks! :D Yes, it sucks doesn't it? DX finally, I got through it :P Thank you! ^^ Here you go~

**takeshi-rin: **Thank you :D Oh, yes, don't worry, it won't be THAT easy XP You'll see in this chapter that I'm not going easy on him, hihi ^^ Okay then, there won't be much characters in here, and probably not in the next too :P Well.. we'll see :D I'm not sure 'when' to put it though, but I'll think about that :D Thank you very much :)

**WolfieANNE: ***Stareeeee* How mean (Just kidding too! XP) Yes, but sadly, there will be an argument here :( Thanks :) Haha, well, you updated already, and I updated just now so it's fair then? :D Yes XD Here you go :D

**Fullbuster1597: **Thank you! ^^ And your welcome :) Haha XD Well, I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter, I hope you would though! :) Here it is~

**MitsukaiTHyAwesome: **:) You did? Aww, thank you for reading them ^^ Hehe, I enjoyed writing that (Sorry Gray, Lucy :P) a lot XD Yes, it does, thanks to Mira and Alice :P You'll see ;) Yep, I wish the same thing too :D Thank you! ^^

**Kryztaliaena Elizabeth: **Yes, they are such devils -.-" Aww, thank you :D You'll see ;) Well, I hope you like it, I made things quite serious here though.. :S Await the invitations later ;) I'll be sure to send yo one! :D Here it is~

**Terumi Okino: **Thank you very much! XD Don't worry, he won't do anything at all :D Haha XD Yep, oh well, I'll accept that fact T^T I'm starting to like them anyways :P Haha :D Yep, she doesn't really wear make up as much as before ^^ Haha XD

**Spiral Reflection: **Thank you :) Yes, yes :D I hope I made them really rowdy like Fairy Tail? XD Yep, don't worry, I'll save you some and invite you to the wedding *Grin* Thanks ^^ I made Juvia stuck in a love triangle with Lyon and Sherry, is that alright? :S Yep, well, you'll see what happens here ;) Thank you once again :D

**Oski: **Thank you so much! XD Thank youuu :D Glad I made my readers laugh ^^ I'll try my best! ^^ Well here's the next chapter~

**phantomhive19: **Thank youuuu*Screaming back* Yes, and she doesn't realize that.. *sighs* Ckckck Lucy.. you better realize how lucky you are. Well, not really :P But maybe? We'll just see ^^ Here it is! :D

**Shaded Moon Alchemist: **Thank you :) I will ^^ Sorry for the late update and thank you for the review :)

**asdfghjkl anime: **Haha, it's alright A-chan :D Oh, and I added some moments of them XD Hehe :D Thank youu X3 Oh, and did you know I had fun writing your name for some reason? :P asdfghjkl anime XP That was so random, but you're used to my random-ness after chatting with me for more than 100 posts right? Haha XP

**ninjaeluvanime: **Thank you! Glad you like it X3 I try to make it as rowdy as I can :P Haha ^^ Sorry for the late update by the way T^T

**hopelessblues: **Thank you so much! ;D I try my best to imagine what Mirajane would do here ^^ Aww, thank you once again :)

**GrayLuaddict: **Haha XD Expect more hard-to-get in the future chapters! ;)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy stared at her reflection, she was wearing a strapless blue dress with matching blue high heels while my hair was curled slightly, and left freely loose.<p>

"Just why am I doing this?" She muttered, before face-palming herself, "Right, all thanks to those demons."

A knock was heard.

"Come in!"

The door revealed Gray, wearing a black suit and black leather shoes. He looked annoyed, "What's taking you so long? I just want to end this."

Lucy huffed, "I told you right? I'm a girl."

"Girls... they take so long.." Gray muttered, ignoring Lucy's scowl.

"In fact, you should know by now that I also want to end this, you're not the only one," Lucy glared.

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Why do you have to care so much for your appearance? It's not like you have to impress dad or anything, we're just going to clear out the misunderstanding right?"

Lucy gritted her teeth, why was he acting so arrogant? "That's because I'm a girl, didn't I tell you that? Or do I have to repeat it all the time because this is my third time saying that."

Gray twitched, he was getting annoyed by her tone. Maybe it was his fault for starting the argument, but she didn't have to be so rude right?

Turning his back, he exited the room without saying anything.

"Idiot..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with silence and tension. Anyone could literally feel the tension between Gray and Lucy. They were currently eating on their dining room.<p>

A cough from the white-haired man who was wearing a black tux sitting across Ultear was heard, he forced a smile, "So I suppose you must be Lucy?"

Lucy nodded.

"Well, I suppose you already know me?"

Lucy once again nodded, "Yes, it is truly a pleasure to meet you Fullbuster-san."

"Such a formal young lady," He chuckled, "You chose a great wife Gray."

Gray and Lucy twitched at this, shooting each other glares.

"We might have to start plan the wedding now don't you think?" He chuckled, facing his wife and Jude.

"Yes, I'll book the place," Jude chuckled.

"Umm, well... everyone?" Ultear, who was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress chuckled nervously, "It's actually.. umm.. how do I say this? You say it Lyon!" Ultear nudged Lyon, who was sitting next to her.

"Why me?" Lyon, wearing a white tux whispered to his sister.

"Just do it!" Ultear whispered back rather harshly.

Lyon noticed the raised eyebrows between the adults.

"Is there something wrong?" Jude Heartfilia asked, aware of the two teens who were sweating bullets.

Lyon gulped, "Umm.. well.." He stumbled on his words.

"We... sort of.." Charlotte who was wearing a white sequin bow evening dress looked down.

"Y-you see.." Ultear took a deep breath, "W-

"It was all a misunderstanding," Gray's cold voice boomed across the table.

Silence.

"P-pardon?" Ur coughed.

"You heard him Ur-san.. I'm sorry but this was all a misunderstanding," Lucy said nervously, "There has never been a wedding or any of sort.. our friends were just kidding around..."

Charlotte didn't dare to see them, it was partly her plan afterall.

"But I thought you were engaged?"

"Ah.. about that.." Ultear began nervously.

Charlotte poked her finger, "Well..."

"It was just a plan so Lucy wouldn't leave," Lyon aided, feeling guilty since they had tricked them.

Silence.

"So all this time, there has been no wedding at all?" Jude raised an eyebrow.

The five teens nodded.

Lucy shut her eyes, waiting for what they were going to say. She had to admit she was scared, what if they were enraged? What would they do? A nostalgia feeling crashed upon her, the feeling was the same when her father had came to take her home. This time however, there were no warm hands to comfort her.

Lucy took a sideway glance to Gray, who was not showing any emotion of sort, before fixing her eyes back to her blue purse before he noticed her staring.

Surprisingly, Ur just smiled slightly, "Well then, let's just get back to eating."

"It's fine," Jude assured the five teens, "I guess we just got a bit too excited. Don't worry about that, I should have figured you both were too young to marry."

"Well, it seems you still can keep your hopes up Jude, your daughter and my son are dating afterall," The CEO of the Fullbuster company, which happened to be the Fullbuster sibling's dad, quite obvious, was roaring with laughter alongside Jude Heartfilia, and looked like drunk fools.

"We're not dating," Gray stated coldly, breaking the warm atmosphere once again.

Lucy didn't dare to face them, and felt extremely guilty.

"P-pardon? You're not dating? B-but I thought-"

"We're not Ur-san.. I'm sorry..." Lucy confessed, seeming there was no point to hide it.

An awkward silence formed.

"B-but that's exactly why I'm here!" Charlotte tried to break the awkward silence forced a grin.

"Y-yeah! A-and I'll be helping too!" Ultear faked a smirk, "Be prepared for it Lucy!"

Lucy's face was emotionless, her eyes were dull, she didn't seem to be affected in what Charlotte and Ultear say, which was unusual.

"Lucy?" Lyon frowned.

"I'm sorry.. I'm not feeling well, now that the misunderstanding is cleared, may I go to my room?"

Ur nodded, worried, "Of course."

Lucy curtsied, before leaving the dining room.

"What's wrong with her?" Lyon whispered to Ultear.

"I don't know," Ultear whispered back.

"Did something happen?" Jude asked, worry written all over his face.

"We don't know," Lyon replied.

"Let's just get back to eating now shall we?" The voice came from the white-haired man sitting next to Ur.

Everyone nodded, before resuming eating.

Charlotte, who was sitting next to Gray just had a knowing gaze on him, who didn't bother to do anything but simply stare back at her in return.

"Gray-nii-chan..."

"I don't care." Was his cold reply.

Charlotte frowned, just what argument did they have?

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you know what's going on between them?" Ultear looked up from her computer screen and took of her purple headphones and faced the duo, who was currently inside her room. Charlotte was reading a book while Lyon was playing video games. Dinner had finished an hour ago, and Gray had returned to his room while the three adults were having a conversation in the living room.<p>

"I'm not sure.. but it's clear that they had an argument," Charlotte mumbled while reading through the book.

Lyon nodded, looking up from his video game, "Well.. that's not important right now. We have to make them make up with each other."

"Right, but how?" Ultear raised an eyebrow.

"Should we ask the gang for help?" Charlotte absent-mindedly suggested, taking a chip before popping it into her mouth.

"Bad idea, they won't be able to keep quiet. Let's just pick out a few," Lyon suggested.

"Who?"

"Well, Levy will be able to help, she's Lucy's best friend, and she can keep a secret," Ultear listed.

"Loke too then, he's Gray's best friend, he'll probably know what's going around Gray's mind," Lyon said.

"How about Freed? He's quiet, smart, and can keep a secret," Charlotte noted.

"Let's not tell Natsu about it," Ultear suggested quietly.

"It'll be a bad idea," Lyon nodded.

"Okay, so our list is Levy, Freed, Loke.. oh! Don't forget Mira-chan and Erza-chan!" Charlotte snapped her fingers.

"Right, Levy, Erza, me, Lucy, Charlotte and Mira will have a girl's night, Lucy trust us most right?" Ultear questioned, her reply was a nod from Charlotte.

"So Loke, Gray, me, and Freed will have a guy's night?" Lyon frowned at the word, it just sounded extremely girlish and weird.

"Let's just say game night, that sounds girlish," Charlotte giggled.

Lyon nodded, "Well, I guess Mission Make-Gray-and-Lucy-Make-Up will now commence?"

"Why do we need a name for the mission?" Charlotte frowned.

Lyon shrugged.

"Ask Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>At the living room~<strong>

"You're not angry at them?"

Jude smiled softly, shaking his head at his friend who he had known for a long time, "No, in fact, I'm glad they did that because Lucy would be better off in your care. That plan made me realize how bad of a father I was."

"You've turned into a good one Jude, don't worry about it," Ur assured, smiling slightly, "Layla would have been very proud."

Jude chuckled, "Now who was the one who thought about the plan?"

"Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend," Ur replied.

"Lucy sure did meet some good friends."

"Really smart ones too, Levy is one of the school's smartest students. And Magnolia High has lots of genius students. So imagine her IQ?"

"She must have been smarter than me..."

Ur chuckled at her husband, "Lucy sure is a lucky girl..."

Jude grinned at his friends, "All thanks to you both."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And cut! Hehe, I really like saying these lately. Sorry for the late and short chapter! T^T Now.. back to homework.. sorry everyone.. it's due tomorrow and it'll take a while :S

Well, I hope you enjoy it? :S

**So, the last scene was because some readers were confused on why Jude isn't mad, so I decided to make things more clear :3 Hopefully it isn't crappy? :S**


	15. The Big Problem

**A/N: **You all hate me don't you? If you do, I understand. What happened during my long absence?

One word, school.

Waaahh, it's so short! I'm sorry for the short chapter :( It can't be helped, more cliff-hangers everyone, hihi :D

Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe it, this story now has 175 reviews! Thank you so much everyone! Purple-chan loves you all! 3 I'll be updating faster now, seeming it's Summer Holiday :D

Gomen for my long absence, I hope I'll be able to do a 3000 word chapter next time :( Oh, seeming some readers wanted to understand Lucy's feelings even better, I made this chapter in Lucy's POV :D

* * *

><p>Responses to all my dear reviewers:<p>

**IloveCelestialIce: **Angel-chan! Don't worry about it, the feeling's mutual :D Eh, you did? Even if it wasn't sent, arigato ne? :D Un, un, they are. And Lucy is now *Spoiler alert!* confused because she couldn't figure out why Gray was acting like this to her... *End of spoiler* Hehe, it'll be quite a big problem if Jude was mad :D Yeah, I didn't know what to name him, so I just didn't mention his name, hihi XD Arigato ne? :)

**WolfieANNE: **Anne-chan! :D Sadly, it doesn't seem like they are going to make up soon :( I'm glad you did :D Arigato for the review ne? :) I demand you to update **SIL** soon! Lol XD

**Fullbuster1597: **Waahh, sorry for making it weird :S Arigato! Sorry for the late update *Bows* Arigato for the review!

**MitsukaiThyAwesome: **Here's an udpate :D Sorry for the late update though I was busy with school T.T Arigato! :D It doesn't seem they will make up soon D: Arigato for the review!

**edolucy: **That night will happen... in a few more chapters I suppose? Arigato ne? :D Sorry for the late update D:

**oshirajinda: **Yeah, I hate it too D: Even if I make them like that :P I hope so too! Go Fullbuster trio! :D Thank you :D Here it is

**jdcocoagirl: **Thank you :D Yeah, things are getting pretty complicated now Awww, thank you so much! :D Here you go

**DaZeLinker: **Here it is :D Even I'm still not sure about it :P Yep, hopefully it will :D Hehe, thanks for the review :D

**Lost Canvas: **By now.. don't tell me you have officially forgotten it? D: Oh, yeah, I saw it.. I have given permission to **asdfghjkl anime **though.. Yeah! I'd like to know myself, because I don't even know what happened even being the author D: Maybe in the future chapters :) I made this chapter in order for you to understand Lucy's feelings even more :D Perhaps the next chapter will be in Gray's POV :D

**FTWforANIME: **Waaahh, thank you for the **long **review :D Yes, even when I reread my replies, I don't even get what I'm saying, weird ne? You're not the only one here XD Haha, really? Yeah, I love Gray too, let's share him, lol :D Yes, he has changed in the manga as well :D But it was just so sad for Lucy Haha XD Now that I think about it.. who should be the maid of honor? DX Nooo D: Haha XD We''ll see ;) Don't lose hope of becoming the maid of honor, lol! XD Nope I don't :P *Pas your back* Haha XD Oh really? I didn't know O_O Wow... Yep I'm not sure either, hehe.. :P

**: **I hope this is the correct amount of 'O', 'M', and 'G's, LOL :D Here you go, sorry for the late update D:

**asdfghjkl anime: **Haha XD You did? :D Hihi, Yep, yep, and I'm having fun again :D How have you been A-chan? I missed you D: I'm glad ^_^ Yep, I'm really glad too :D Waahh, yeah, it seems it has gone out of hand D: Here it is :D

**hopelessblues: **Haha, you are? What do I have? Sadly, nothing right now D: But probably soon *Grins* Arigaato :D Here you go

**the giggle bug: **Yeah D: Hihi, I'm glad someone paid attention to it :D Thanks for the review!

**gRayLu010: **Here you go :D I hope I did a decent job here D:

**phantomhive19: **Thank you! :D It'll be revealed in the next chapter I suppose :D Hehe, be ready for it :D Here you go :D

**graylufan: **Yep, here it is :D I hope you enjoy it

**ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTaka: **Thank you very much :D I appreciate the review and favorite

**somerandomfan: **Yes C: Hopefully I'll be able to update the rest soon :D

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: **Here you go :D Sorry for the late update D:

**kookiie: **Thank you very much! :D Yes, if only it's going to have a GraLu end D: Here you go :D Cute pen name by the way C:

**TheLollerLolpop: **Here it is :D Sorry for the late update D:

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>I did not proof read this! Actually.. I never really did D: Sorry about that :S

* * *

><p><strong>English is my second language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Lucy's POV.<span>

What?

What did I do until I made him so mad?

I frowned while flipping through the pages of the book, my eyes scanning through each word, this wasn't my fault that it happened right? So why was he blaming me? This was Alice-chan and Mira's idea right?

Why was it always me?

I sighed, closing my eyes. I felt guilty accusing them, seeming on how sad Alice-chan looked at dinner, and Mira would probably feel guilty about it either, but it was true.

Was it because he can't bring himself to yell at Alice-chan and Mira?

I knitted my eyebrows, come to think of it, he never really yelled at any girl, and I heard from Ultear that he was weak to crying girls.

So why was I the one being treated like that by him? Why was I the one he was able to be mad at? Why was I the only odd one out? Why am I the only one who he didn't treat nicely?

That was unfair. Why can't he treat me like a **girl**? I frowned at this.

My eyes were fixed on the carpeted floor, recalling a flashback.

_Flashback:_

"_Good morning everyone!" I waved to my group of friends who was happily chatting with each other._

"_Ara, good morning Lucy," Mira greeted with her usual kind smile._

"_Morning Lu-chan!" Levy chirped._

"_Good morning Mira, Levy-chan!" I grinned and ran towards my friends._

"_Kyaaa!"_

_I turned my head to the direction of the voice, and noticed that I bumped into Juvia._

"_I'm so sorry Juvia!" I blurted out, bowing. What have I done? _

"_Are you okay?"_

_The voice happened to be from Gray, and he held a hand towards Juvia, who stared at him in daze._

"_G-Gray-sama!" Juvia stuttered, blushing badly, "J-Juvia is alright! J-Juvia can stand up! See?" With that, she tried to stand up, but immediately fell down. I was about to grab a hold of her arm, when Gray caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her in a bridal style._

"_You alright?" He raised an eyebrow, before sighing, "You should have listened to me."_

"_J-Juvia is sorry Gray-sama, Juvia will listen to Gray-sama next time!" Juvia beamed happily, probably because of the position._

_I stood there as I watched the scene taking place, I didn't know why, but I feel quite annoyed when I watched them play out sort of like a fairy tale drama. _

"_Lucy,"_

_I jumped at the sudden call from Gray, and I turned around and faced him, "Hmm?"_

"_You should be more careful next time, see? You injured Juvia," He stated, slightly carrying Juvia higher to show the bruise on her leg._

_I nodded, not able to utter a single word. I didn't know why, but I felt so lost and lonely. Why was I feeling like this?_

"_I'll get her to the nurse," Gray said to the gang, and they all nodded. He started walking away to the direction of the school._

"_Juvia isn't heavy right Gray-sama?" _

_Gray sighed, "You're not Juvia, you're really light."_

"_Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama complimented her!" Juvia squealed in glee._

I frowned in confusion, why exactly was he like this to me?

Last time, when I twisted my leg, Ultear had to force him to carry me.

"_G-Gray, I-I'm not heavy am I?" I stuttered worriedly._

_He stared at me for a while, before replying bluntly, "You are."_

_I twitched, and hit his head, "Meanie!"_

I didn't really care about that until I saw how the exact same scene was happening, except it was Juvia insteaed of me.

I just can't figure out this puzzle. Why? Why was he so hard to read? Why can't I figure him out?

Realization struck upon me, I bit my lip, sure, it was just a guess, but it was very possible.

_He hated me…_

A tear rolled down to my cheek, and I smiled sadly.

I didn't know why I felt like this.

_Why was I so affected by his words?_

_Why is it that with him I get this weird feeling?_

_Why am I so upset right now when I wouldn't be this sad if it was some other guy?_

_Why?_

I didn't know the answer to this.

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV.<span>

Three figures were standing behind the door, looking at the crying blonde girl worriedly.

"Seems like she's not handling it very well.." Lyon muttered. The girl who he had considered as a sister, and the one who he had thought will be one in the future was crying, all thanks to his brother. He gritted his teeth at this.

"Well of course," Ultear rolled her eyes, "Who wouldn't cry after that?" Truthfully, she didn't mean to sound rude to her brother, but her mind was jumbled up, seeming that her brother and Lucy's relationship had gone out of hand, almost impossible to fix. What was she supposed to do? She bit her lip. Was there a solution to his problem?

Lyon didn't reply, nor did he seem hurt. He knew that his younger sister was trying to think up ways to cheer Lucy up, and that she wasn't particularly in a good mood. It was complicated, really. Even Ultear's mind, who happen to be very keen and smart can't figure out this problem.

"Guys are just so insensitive when it's about us girls' feelings," Charlotte scoffed, fully aware that Lyon who twitched was standing beside her, not really caring about that fact.

"I'm not insensitive," Lyon twitched, clearly annoyed by the two girls, "I'm fully aware of girls' feelings, even if I don't know much about that, I'm still better than the rest of the guys."

The two girls looked at each other, gaped, and loooked at him in disbelief. _Says the guy who doesn't realize that two girls are fighting over him.. _Ultear and Charlotte rolled their eyes.

"What are you rolling your eyes for? Do you not believe me?" Lyon scowled; it was true right? He understood girls better than anyone else in the gang right?

"Why, of course we believe you!" Charlotte chirped sarcastically, hands on her hip.

"Let's just start telling the others about it," Lyon said, ignoring Charlotte's shout of how he shouldn't ignore her.

Ultear nodded, "Yeah, we probably shoul-"

"Tell what?"

The three of them froze. Their mind all had the same thought running inside their mind.

_Please let it not be Gray! _

They turned around to see a shirtless raven-haired teen, raising his eyebrows while staring at them coolly.

"O-oh, Gray, hi there," Ultear chuckled nervously, "I thought you were in your room?"

"I was," He started, before pausing a while, to make an effect, "Until I went outside to get a drink, just to see you all huddled up in a corner, probably checking on Lucy while whispering something to each other."

The trio gulped, frozen in their state. What were they supposed to answer?

**A/N: **Cliffy~ Sorry about the boring chapter :(


	16. The Worst Sister

**A/N: **Yes, please don't kill me :) Seriously, I made 3 versions of this chapter and could not choose within them. So I decided to just go along with what is in my mind and continue writing as if I don't have any conscious :P And special thanks to **Rejected14 **as my 200th reviewer! Seriouslsy, I can't believe this story could even reach 200! T^T

* * *

><p>I continued raising my eyebrow as I watched them fidget around (Which is hilarious if I might add), seriously, did they think I was dumb enough to not know that they-were-trying-to-know-what's-up-and-decied-to-try-out-a-plan-which-won't-work-at-all?<p>

Sheesh.

They underestimated me.

"E-eto," Ultear looked down, her index fingers were in a similar fashion as what Hinata from Naruto did.

.

.

Must have been my fault for forcing her watch animes after she dared me to watch chick flicks as revenge. (Those were horrid times, believe me)

.

.

I just hope mom won't kill me.

.

.

Okay, I'm exaggerating.

.

.

But it might happen won't it? RIGHT?

I'm seriously off-topic ain't I? I have too many thoughts going in my mind.

.

.

Which does not involve a certain blonde.

.

.

Okay, you got me. I was **LYING**. Well duh it consists of that blonde!

... why am I talking to myself again?

I mentally face-palmed myself. I should really pay attention to the fact that the trio were uncomfortably standing at my stare and looking at me as if I was a crazy person talking to myself.

.

.

Which is true.

.

.

Should I feel offended?

.

.

I guess I should.

"What?!" I snapped at them, making them cringe at my tone. Whoa, I didn't mean to sound like a bad guy. Still, I mentally snickered, finally releasing sojme stress scaring my family members.

.

.

Maybe I should consider doing that again next time.

Wincing slightly, and looking very nervous, Alice decided to speak up, "We were just planning some sleepover, but girls and boys have different ones."

I raised an eyebrow. Sleepover? I turned my gaze to my brother, "Then what are you doing here?"

He tensed slightly, "I-I w-"

"Asking advice for the sleepover!" Ultear chirped right away. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lyon relax a little.

They're so obvious. I rolled my eyes. But a sneaky plan formed in my mind and I smirked. Because I simply don't say no to challenges.

"Ah," I nodded understandingly, before raising an eyebrow, "Seriously dude, if you're planning some girly sleepover, I'm not coming."

"Who says you're invited?" He retorted back, slightly twitching in annoyance.

"No one did," I replied, but soon enough grinned, "But you were about to anyway."

He stayed silent, before sighing.

"... damn it."

Ultear and Alice shared giggles.

* * *

><p>"So why are we having different sleepovers anyway?" Gray asked as he slouched back comfortably at our outdoor sofa. When our maid placed the hot chocolate (That one hot drink Gray tolerates) on the glass table, he mumbled a thanks (And the maid who had blushed bowed immediately and ran away) before sipping it slowly.<p>

I furrowed my eyebrows, I don't get it. Why is Gray acting this way? He was all glare-and-you-can't-win-against-me and now he's come-on-why-are-you-standing-there-like-a-weirdo?

"Because Ultear's making us watch chick flicks," Lyon replied.

"Shut up," I glared at him, before saying, "Pay more attention to your marshmallow!"

He blinked in confusion, before panicking at his marshmallow which was on fire.

"Take it away from the bonfire you idiot!" Alice shrieked, seeming she wasn't going to be happy... with the thought of the marshmallow burning her pink dress, because she was sitting next to him.

I watched, amused at the ruckus created by Alice and Lyon as they panicked around, asking for water... when they can just blow it out.

I guess Lyon's fear of fire has taken toll over him now, seeming he accidentally burnt his finger at the age of 5, but has thankfully gotten over it at the age of 10...

I mean, I thought he had gotten over the fear anyway.

And Alice... and desperate situations... isn't really the brightest girl in the world you know?

"Idiots," Gray muttered, putting some marshmallows on his stick and placing it above the bonfire.

I stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

He finished roasting it (perfectly I must say) before offering me the stick.

"Want it?"

I nodded, muttering a thanks before chewing on the marshmallow. He began roasting another stick of marshmallows.

"Why were you acting like that to Lucy?" I decided to ask him. Curiosity had gotten over me and I can't just stop myself from asking that question. I-it was such an important question that I might not be able to sleep thinking of it!

He watches as the fire trickles before smiling slightly, "Heh, always the one to ask first no Ultear?"

I smiled back at him sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"You really want to know why?"

I nodded vigorously, before crossing my arms demandingly, "Of course I do! Now tell me!"

He chuckled at my childish antics and I relaxed slightly at the fact that my younger twin was now back to being his old self.

"Fine.." He muttered, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise," I whispered softly so no one could hear us.

He raised a pinky just like we did on our younger days, and we locked our pinkies together.

He smirked, "I guess I could trust you then."

I huffed, "Rely on your older sister for once!"

"You mean my older 'twin'," He reminded, slightly annoyed at the fact that I brought up, because he did not like being the youngest out of all.

"It's the same isn't it?!" I said exasperatedly.

"Nope."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't.

"Yes it is!"

"Nope~"

"YES!"

"No."

I sighed, face-palming myself in defeat, "Fine, you win."

"I always do," He remarked triumphantly.

"Arrogant bastard," I muttered under my breath, "I don't remember the arrogant trait running through our family's blood."

"Hey!"

I giggled, before realizing what we were supposed to be talking about.

"You changed the subject," I stated, when everything clicked in my mind.

He sighed, disappointed, "I was hoping you would forget about it."

Silence.

I could not believe my ears, what has made Gray become like this? Where was his arrogant side? Since when was he this helpless?

"Why are you breaking a promise?" I muttered quietly, looking down. Somehow, the floor looked much more interesting to see, "You always said to keep your words."

He creased his eyebrows, "Ul-"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS?!" I shouted, preventing the tears gathered in my eyes to fall down, "WHY AREN'T YOU THE SAME AS BEFORE?! What happened to you?!"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't lie to me," I cut him off swiftly, a seething glare formed, "You're the worst jerk I've ever seen in my entire life. And I'm glad you act this way, do you know why?"

He said nothing, and I take it I should say one more sentence to get this conversation done.

"Because you don't deserve someone as kind as Lucy, and I hope she hates you forever!"

My eyes widened in shock at what I had just said, I was supposed to be the compassionate sister-

The one who would always help him, why was I saying things like this to him?

I don't want to know anymore.

Without a thought, and tears streaming down my cheek, I ran away from the stone-faced Gray, and passed Alice and Lyon who had just returned with a bucket full of water and sticks of burnt marshmallows without a glance.

I had hurt him.

I am the worst sister that anyone can ever have.

And that unlucky victim happened to be Gray.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Poor Ultear :( I don't know why, it just came to my mind like this, I just write those things down.

Err, I hope you enjoyed the chapter?

Sorry for the months of no update :(

I now I can't really make it up for this excuse, but I already have exams, I have open house, I am in the decorating comittee and helping the open house as well, my band is performing in the open house and we desperately need to find place and time to practice, because the music room is used :( And next month, it's exams again!

I can't believe the Author's note received so much attention! I thank you all! Thus, this is the continuation of LATF :)

Now, I would like to thank the silent readers, reviewers, favorites, and follows :)

You made my day!

And I'd have to say, just call me Vivian :D

It's my middle name, hihi :)

* * *

><p>And responses with <strong>SO MUCH APPRECIATION <strong>I could literally burst!

**WolfieANNE: **Haha, yes I do :P I've read it, and I left a review. Unless the review wasn't sent. As previously discussed, short memory span! Sorry! XD And the question below, Anne-chan, do not even think to spill it! :P

**jdcocogirl: **Here's the next chapter~ thanks for always reviewing!

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Ehehe, I'm not sure... Maybe next time :) My plot (which I don't even know where it is going) might be ruined. But don't get your hopes down!

**GrayFullbusterFangirl: **I'm sorry :( Here it is :D And thanks for reviewing :D

**Red Kisses and Daek Secrets: **Thank you! RIGHT? I'm feeling very sorry to poor Ultear right now :P

**kokiie: **I'm sorry T_T I'm not talented in writing long chapters. Here you go, I hope you enjoy :D

**Rosiejade: **Awww, I'm glad you did :D Here you go~ Hope you enjoyed it~

**Serena Fallenhearat: **yep, it's a cliffy! And there's another cliffy here as well! :D

**ShikaTachioriKitsuneHebiTaka : **Aww, thank you :D

**Dancing-souls: **Here it is~ Hehe, I hope you're curious for the next chapter!

**Fullbuster1597: **Thanks for always supporting almost every fic of mine :DD I love you for it ^_^ Haha, here it is~ Hehe, I didn't really enjoy the Gruvia moment either :P And aww, you did that? You shouldn't have! Save your iTouch's battery! XP

**Rejected14: **Thank you! And thanks for being the **200th reviewer**!

**FTWforANIME: **I think you are! Thank you! XD Hehe, sorry for the long wait ne? I hope you enjoyed it :D

**Joeac: **Haha XD Really? Thank you~

**Guest: **RIGHT? Why are you behaving this way GRAY? XD Anyway, here it is!

**Rigoudon3: **I will :D Hehe, thank you~ You're making me blush X3

**angela: **Sorry about it... here it is :)

* * *

><p>Now, a question I would like to ask for all readers and the first person to get it right will... umm... I'll write a fic dedicated for you? J-just state the pairing I-I guess?<p>

**QUESTION: **What country do I live in?

* * *

><p>Ps. Anne-chan! Do <strong>not <strong>tell! :P** SHHH!**

* * *

><p>Please support my other stories as well, <strong>All His Fault <strong>and **the first time **:D

*spoiller* **the first time**'s sequel will be out soon! :D *spoiler*


	17. Like A Broken Track Replaying Endlessly

"Seriously! I still think that the twins are just the hottest!" Lucy pouted, crossing her arms while pointing to the tv, where the anime 'Ouran High School Host Club' was playing and there was the Hiitachin twins acting all lovey-dovey.

So she saw the Fullbusters roasting some marshmallow and decided to just visit the Strauss household for a short chat, which turned out that Erza, Wendy, and Levy were there, since Erza and Levy had went to the bookstore together and decided to stop by, just like Lucy, while Wendy was staying there for the night since Natsu had to come with his father and mother to a business trip, and over-protectiveness lead to this.

Since they were watching an anime, the discussion of the hottest host in Ouran High School Host Club began.

"I think Kyoya sounds the most responsible," The only red-head in the room decided, "So I think I prefer him most, besides, he gives of that cool vibe no?"

"Yeah, but Tamaki is definitely the most darling out of all don't you think?" Mira giggled, her white locks bouncing as she jumped up and down, squealing at every line Tamaki said to the girl he was holding and hoping that it was her instead.

"You're just saying that cause Freed doesn't give you that much attention!" Levy stuck her tongue out, hugging the soft, flowery-patterned pillow closer to her,"I still think that Mori's cooler! Cause he doesn't show much emotion but cares for Honey in such an adorable way! He's strong too!"

"Honey is the cutest for me," Wendy shyly admitted, before taking another chip from the container.

"Ooohhh," Levy cooed, "And don't you think Honey resembles a certain someone?"

Mira and Erza nudged the poor, red girl at each side, grinning from ear to ear.

Wendy just let out an 'eep', before remarking, "W-well Levy-san, I-I definitely think that Mori resembles Gajeel-kun!"

"Awww, Levy-chan, even Wendy sensed it," Lucy squealed loudly.

"What?!" Levy choked on her spit, "D-definitely not! Why would I like this cousin of yours Wendy?"

Laughters erupted in the room, before a ringtone was heard from Mira's purple cellphone.

Mira answered the phone cheerfully, "Hello~? This is Mira~!"

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said, "Mira-san? Is Lucy with you?"

"Oh, Lyon!" Mira greeted, "Yes, she is here."

Upon hearing the word Lyon, Lucy immediately got reminded of a certain raven-haired someone.

_That idiot! What the heck did I even do to him! _

"What? Ultear? Are you sure?"

Mira's surprised voice shocked her, and she saw Mira's knees quiver slightly.

"Positive, call the others too, we need as much help as we can get!"

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

The phone hung up and Mira stared at the four girls. Erza shot her the questioning look, while Levy and Wendy exchanged worried glances, and Lucy was just nervously biting her lip.

"What happened?" Wendy squeaked out.

"Girls, hurry up and call Gajeel, Freed, everyone in the gang! Hurry! Ultear's lost in the forest and is scared of thunderstorms! And judging by the clouds, there'll be thunder soon!" Mira announced, clearly worried evident in her tone as she hurried and dialed people's numbers.

The four nodded hurriedly and quickly started dialing everyone.

* * *

><p>"The thunderstorm's drawing near," Lyon muttered worriedly, sighing and massaging his temples.<p>

Okay.

So he was frustrated.

Actually beyond that frustrated.

Way more than that.

Well who wouldn't actually? When pretty much, you and your family were all just having a happy-wonderful-delicious-Fullbuster-yummy-chummy-sweet-white-marshmallow-roasting-quality-time (as if marshmallows needed quality time) trying to keep Gray away from the thoughts of a certain Heartfilia, then your marshmallow was burnt, causing you to be slightly burnt of course and you had to run to fetch some water with your little cousin scolding and hitting you in the process, and when you come back with the bucket and sad, black piles of sticks and burnt marshmallows, your little sister was running (girlishly, not that he would ever say that out loud) towards the dark forest which belongs to the Fullbuster and your little brother was staring at her with wide eyes open.

There was just one question in his mind.

**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED?**

Cause he was sure that he assigned Ultear the task to actually persuade Gray (since it was a girl's job) to be all emotional like 'actually I found out that she likes the awesome Lyon and that I was jealous of Lyon for being the attention of her but I directed my anger to Lucy since I wouldn't dare to hurt my wonderful, loving, awesome, cool, older brother!', then they would just hug, make up with each other and solve the misunderstandings, and tadah! They get married, and they lived happily ever after with Lyon still being the main interest of Lucy! (Sadly to Gray)

_THAT _was supposed to happen.

.

.

.

Or at least something like that anyway.

But what was happening?

Ultear was the one being emotional, and running to the freaky forest at that! And Gray was wide eyed and dazed and left gaping like a fish! A flounder fish at that! Just like Nemo when he was so scared when he saw the shark that his eyeballs almost bulged out _and _nemo was gaping just like a fish!

Well duh, Nemo _is a fish._

Oh God, why was he rambling?

**RAMBLING **for God's sake.

Rambling was only for girls! It was a girl disease spread from a girl to another human being which usually came from a dramatic girl.

Oh right, he of course got the disease from his loving sister, Ultear, when she complained and cried her hearts out the other night when she watched the chick flicks.

Ultear!

**ULTEAR! **How could he forget! Ultear was running towards the haunted forest of the Fullbuster's!

Actually it wasn't haunted, but it seemed so at night, and _this _was at night! Meaning it is haunted! Or seemed so at least.

Panic was starting to build up and he wrecked his brain on what to do, he was the oldest here! He needed to take responsibility, just like an older brother would do!

"Gray! What the hell happened!" The silver-haired teen turned to his brother, asking a question which seemed to have quite an impact on his younger brother.

Gray just stood there, no evidence of realization seemed to dawn across him.

"Gray! Snap out of it!" Charlotte shouted, her amethyst eyes wandering and darting around, trying to scan for Ultear's shadow.

Gray did not snap out of it.

Instead, he continued to just stare dumbly at the direction Ultear was heading to.

"You- you're just impossible!" The blonde glared roughly, "Did you realize that there will be a storm soon and Ultear's scared of thunder?!"

That snapped Gray out of it.

"Lyon!"

There was no need for discussion, they knew what to do. The two brothers rushed to the forest, leaving Charlotte on her own.

Her amethyst eyes glanced worriedly at her phone, she bit her lip, praying for the gang to come faster.

Trickles of clear crystal droplets fell to the ground, and slowly, the previously gentle rain became harsher.

The purple orbs widened in fear, "Oh no, It started raining already."

* * *

><p><em>Crick.<em>

_Crick._

_Zrsh._

_Zrsh._

_Croak!_

A figure slightly jumped at the sudden noise, before watching the toad hopped by, and let out a quivery sigh. Her pale skin shivered at every sound made in the forest, the frightened dark pools scanned around the area in hopes to find a way out of the forest.

_I'm just so did I say that to him?_

Her thoughts were interrupted with the harsh rain pouring over her, and since she was only dressed with a tank top and skinny jeans, the rain drenched her badly, the toads seemed to be croaking harder than usual and they start appearing from the ground.

_Croak!_

She froze at the sound, the anxiety in her mind rose feverishly and imagination began to take toll over her. There was a rustle in the bushes surrounding her, and the leaves were blown harshly by the wind.

_Where?_

_Where is it?_

She bit her pale lips, starting to walk in a faster pace, almost tripping to a root in the process. Her vision seemed to worsen as everything was becoming blurry and blurry. The only source of light was the moon, who barely sufficed to give a decent look through the forest.

_Splash._

_Splash._

Splashes sprinkled everywhere as her feet started to quicken her pace. She could feel the rain even harsher now and she knew what would happen soon enough. The rumbles made by the sky was getting deeper and deeper.

_BOOM!_

The sound did it. It made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened in fear as her hands started to tremble. Her legs faltered feebly, and a silent whimper escaped her lips, begging for help to anyone. The raven-haired girl did not seem to have the courage or strength left to run, so she kept still there, her mind frozen and imagination stirring wildly.

"_You don't deserve all of this!"_

All the words echoed in her mind, like an old, broken track which kept replaying – again and again.

"_You don't deserve all this! Did you know?! You are the reason why your parents and brothers are suffering this badly! If only you hadn't been born-"_

She did not think anymore.

Everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone. Err, yeah, you probably hate me and stopped supporting this story or something but I'd like to say thank you once again. Why? Because there are just so many people that supported me that I continued writing chapters-

Gosh, I sound like the story's finished XD

Anyway, you're one step closer to the Fullbuster mystery? And perhaps to the behaviour of Gray? What's up with Ultear and her memories? Why's she afraid of the thunder so much? Who was the person in Ultear's memories? Why did the person call her a burden? What happened to the Fullbuster in the past?

Ahahahaha, just so you know.

I haven't thought about it that much XD

But you'll see soon~ 'Cause I get the most weirdest ideas during random times XD

Thanks to everyone for supporting and the favorites and reviews :)

I'm sorry, I'll reply next time. I need to finish my homework now.

Bye everyone (: I love you all~

-Vivi

Ps. Anyone interested with being my beta-reader?

**Pss. I forgott! About the country I come from! Ehehe, well most of you guessed Philippines, and America, and well, to be blunt, it's incorrect XD Ahaha, since it's hard, let me give you a hint. I'm Asian :) Good luck with that! I'll tell you the real answer in the next chapter, and let's hope someone got it correct :D**


End file.
